Our Own Fairytale
by sportiegrl
Summary: We are born & reborn for one thing; each other. You are made for me & I'm made for you, end of story. Our purpose is to fall in love & be happy. Yours is to dream & mine is to make them come true. Even after death, the cycle repeats. That's our fairytale. *Rewriting the story starting at chapter 9*
1. Chapter 1: Our Fated Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, they're all Takahashi Rumiko's.**

**But, the story _Our Own Fairytale_ is by sportiegrl/Justine Tran. Nobody else.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Our Fated Meeting

_"Some people believe that when two people meet; the first meeting means nothing, a second meeting means a coincidence, and a third meeting means that it was fate. But for me, that wasn't the case. I believed that the very first meeting we had was fate."_

* * *

"This week on _Tokyo Gossip_, Inuyasha, the 20 year old model and younger brother of the business tycoon Sesshomaru, 22, is still going strong with the current star of films, the 19 year old actress, Kagome. It is said that their last date—"

A silver haired, amber-eyed man clicked the TV off and stood up from his couch. The ringtone from his phone could be heard as he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah it's me Inuyasha, who the hell else would it be moron? Meet you at the your office now? Yeah yeah, I'll be there in 15. Bye."

He quickly got ready and drove to his agency. He walked in through the doors, where everyone greeted him, but he didn't greet back. Finally making it to his manager's office, he walked in and saw his silver haired, amber-eyed brother and brown haired, brown-eyed girlfriend in there too.

"Inuyasha, you here!" Kagome ran to him, pecked him on the cheek, and gave him a hug. He gave her a kiss in return, "Hey Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, "Little brother." A nod from the brothers was exchanged as Inuyasha and Kagome each took a seat in front of his manager's desk. Their manager, Miroku, a 21 year old man with short black hair and brown eyes took a seat in his chair and looked at the three.

"So, you all are probably wondering what's going on." He paused and looked at the three, seeing that he had their complete attention. "Well, we're having the three of you volunteer at Goshinboku hospital for a month. It's good publicity and it'll give you guys a new experience; besides they need some help and they have some cute nurses." At the last few words, Miroku's gaze looked as if he was day dreaming. But he quickly snapped out of it and gained his professional composure back.

"What the hell? I don't wanna go to some hospital with sick people! That's stupid! I'd rather be doing a photo shoot than go there!"

"Inuyasha! That's mean! If people need help, then you should help them! Inuyasha and I will do the hospital helper thing."

Miroku smiled at her and nodded. "Well, what about you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at him, "I guess, if it'll promote my business, then why not?"

Miroku looked at the three with a smile, "Alright then. Tomorrow at 9 a.m sharp. Here's the address." He handed the three a slip of paper. "Then that's all for today. Bye." The three walked out of the office and headed their own ways.

* * *

The next morning; Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha arrived at the hospital at 9:00 a.m. They checked in at the lobby and met up with Miroku, who was busy hitting on a nurse. The four of them began their tour around the hospital from a nurse named Sango. Sango was really smart and graduated early from school; she was 21 and had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Miroku was occasionally hitting on her too, but she would threaten him to back off from time to time. During the middle of their tour, a yell from a nurse could be heard. The group ran towards the yell and saw a nurse panicking in one of the patients' room.

"Sango! She's gone! She's gone, she's gone! What do I do? I'm going to be in so much trouble!" The nurse was going hysterical.

Sango looked at her and tried to calm her down. "It's okay, she's probably still here somewhere. We'll just have a little search party go look for her."

Miroku took a small step forward. "We can help you, since we don't really have anything to do right now. Could you give us a description of her?"

Sango looked over at the four with a grateful look. "Yes, thank you. Umm, actually, she looks like Kagome, but a little more mature looking and she has longer hair. Her name is Kikyo."

"She looks like Kagome?" Inuyasha had a shock expression. Surprised that there was someone else out there that looked like his girlfriend. Sango nodded in reply.

"Wow! I wanna meet her! Hurry! Let's go find her! I'll take the west wing." Kagome enthusiastically ran out of the room, excited to meet Kikyo.

"East wing." Sesshomaru walked out and headed towards his destination.

Sango took the north wing as Miroku took the south wing. That led Inuyasha to take the garden.

* * *

Inuyasha walked around aimlessly while searching for the Kikyo person. He kept walking until he found a huge tree. The tree was the biggest tree he has ever seen. The tree was so tall that it towered above all the other trees. He walked closer to the tree and looked at it in amazement. He looked up and saw a figure sitting on a branch. The figure was a woman with long black hair wearing a white robe.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

An…angel? No, it can't be. Wow…she's beautiful. The breeze slightly blew her hair as if it was dancing in the wind. She seemed to be my age. Her eyes opened slowly, a deep brown color, so hypnotizing. Am I…dreaming? She looked down at me and tilted her head to the side as if she was asking me who I was. I was about to reply until I heard a voice behind me.

"KIKYO!" I turned back looking at the man run towards the tree. He had long black hair in a braid and dark blue eyes. He looked about my age or Miroku's age. He ran and stopped at the tree.

He looked up at the woman and shouted. "Kikyo, jump down! I'll catch you!"

I looked at the woman named Kikyo in the tree. She stood up on the branch and jumped off the branch. For jumping out a tree, she looked really graceful. Her long black hair and white robe fluttering in the wind, is she really not an angel?

The man caught her and put her on the ground. He gave her a pissed off look. "Kikyo! You can't just up and leave like that without telling a nurse or doctor! What if I didn't find you? What if something happened to you?"

The girl looked down and muttered a small "sorry" to him. She looked back up at him in the eyes, "I just wanted some fresh air. I'm sorry Bankotsu."

The man named Bankotsu looked at her and sighed. "You know I can't be mad at you. Geez, next time, don't worry me like that, or others." She looked at him and nodded, giving him a small smile…pretty…Wait, her name was Kikyo?

"You're Kikyo?" The two turned towards me with a questioned look. "Um, well me and my friends were helping the nurses look for you. I'm Inuyasha." They turned to each other and exchanged a glance.

"I'm Kikyo and this is my childhood friend Bankotsu." She motioned towards Bankotsu, who gave me a nod. "Well, I guess I'll head back to my room now." She paused and turned towards me "thank you for helping with the search party." They began their walk back.

"Ah! Wait! Someone I know wants to meet you, can we stop by later?" Man I feel stupid. Why am I trying to make a conversation with her anyways? Geez, what's going on with me?

She turned back and looked at me. "Sure." She gave me a smile and walked away again. For some reason, I felt relieved that she said yes.

* * *

**Kikyo's POV**

I got a scolding from the nurses when I got back to my room. Bankotsu left shortly after to go pick up my little sister Kaede from her archery club, so that she could come and visit. They came to visit everyday, even when they were sick, they would visit. I turned and looked out the window at the Goshinboku tree, the hospital was named after this tree. That tree was said to be here over 500 years ago. There's even a little fairytale about this tree, a bittersweet love story. It was about—

"Knock knock, we're coming in." A voice from the door broke my train of thought. The man from this morning…what was his name? Oh yeah, Inuyasha, I think… He was watching me this morning when I was sleeping in the Goshinboku tree. His hair color and eye color were unusual, very unique. I've never seen amber eyes like his, so bright.

He came in and with him was nurse Sango, another man with silver hair and amber eyes, someone with short black hair and black eyes, and a woman…that looked like me! The identical woman practically skipped over to me with a huge grin.

"Hi! You must be Kikyo! I heard you look like me and you really do! Wow, this is amazing!" She was really enthusiastic, but she seems nice. She continued, "I'm Kagome, the actress and this is my boyfriend Inuyasha, the model, you already met him today. The one with the same hair and eyes as Inuyasha is his older brother Sesshomaru," the man named Sesshomaru nodded and I gave a smile. "And the other guy is—" the man that was yet to be introduced stepped forward and grabbed my hand laying a kiss on it.

"I'm Miroku, how do you do? My, you are beautiful—"

"Alright, stop hitting on every woman you see! Especially MY patient!" Sango smacked him over the head and gave him a glare. I giggled at their actions, it was too amusing. Everyone, but Sesshomaru took a seat around my bed, he decided to lean against the wall next to my bed instead. Sango was taking a break from her shift, so she decided to stay and chat too, with the excuse of "I'm making sure you aren't sneaking out again."

I looked the four strangers, "So are you all famous?"

They looked at me with wide eyes and Sango just laughed. "Kikyo, she doesn't pay much attention to TV, she enjoys nature more than gossip. Her family and friend is the same."

"Really? Then, I'll bring my movies and shows tomorrow so you could watch them!" Kagome looked enthusiastic again and I just gave a polite smile in reply.

A few moments later, there was another knock at the door. The door flung open and my little 13 year old sister Kaede came running in through the door. Her long brown hair trailed behind her as she ran to me, ignoring the people around us and tackled me with a hug.

"KIKYO-NEE-CHAN!" A huge smile was on her face as she looked up at me with her bright brown eyes.

I giggled slightly and returned the hug. "Hello Kaede. How was school?" She sat on the left side of me on my bed.

"It was boring," she made a small pout, "I'd rather be here hanging out with you."

I gave her a small smile "School will be fun eventually."

"So, I see the guy from earlier actually brought some friends." Bankotsu said as he walked over and sat on my right side on the bed. Introductions went around again.

"What the hell? You have a twin Kikyo! Out of the 20 years that we've known each other, I never knew you had a twin!" Bankotsu laughed and nudged me in the arm.

"Bankotsu-nii-san, I don't think they're twins." Kaede had her thinking face on, trying to figure out why we looked alike.

"Kagome, I'm 20 years old, how old are you?"

"I'm 19. I guess we aren't twins separated at birth then huh?" She gave a small laugh at her little joke.

"Maybe it's as people say, 'there's always someone else in the world that looks like you." Everyone looked at me with a thoughtful look and then nodded in agreement.

Time quickly passed by and the sun was already setting. Sango already went back to work. The two brothers were really quiet the whole time, occasionally, Kagome would nudge at Inuyasha to talk a little and sometimes it worked. Miroku would occasionally hit on Sango when she was around, but ended up smacked in the face. When he was hitting on a nurse walking in, he was smacked by Sango until she had to leave and the duty of keeping him in line became Kagome's role. He tried to hit on me a few times, but Bankotsu gave him a life threatening look, which made him turn white. Out of all of them, Kagome talked the most. She would be the one to always start a conversation. Kaede was talking quite a bit too, probably enjoying the new friends that she was making. Bankotsu was just laughing and telling stories of our childhood.

The new group of friends that I made today decided that it was time to leave. Before they left, they said that they would visit me the next day too. Bankotsu and Kaede left when visiting hours were over. Kaede gave me a hug goodbye and Bankotsu did the usual routine of giving me a kiss on the forehead as saying his 'goodbye' and 'goodnight'. I lay in my bed in the dark room, staring at the Goshinboku tree outside my window. Thinking, of what was to come in the next few days. Maybe…my own fairy tale?

* * *

_"From the moment we were born, our lives took its course. Our destinies intertwined as we followed the path to our fated meeting. This, will forever be my most precious memory. This was the beginning of our own fairy tale."_

* * *

**Alright so there's chapter one!  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Review and comment about anything you liked/loved/or whatever. :)**

**Oh yeah! If you like TifaxCloud from Final Fantasy VII, please read _I Promise._**

**And if you like TomoexKenshin from Rurouni Kenshin, please read _Your Iris, My Love. :)_  
**

**Well, till next time!**

**Thanks you guys!  
**

**_sportiegrl out~_  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Story

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters are Takahashi Rumiko's**

**_Our Own Fairytale _is by sportiegrl/Justine Tran**

**Chapter two is up! :)**

**please enjoy ^^**

**Oh and...**

_'Thinking'_

**Just so you guys don't get confused :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Story

_"A child's tale is something easily dismissed as a joke or fantasy by everyone above the age of thirteen...but who would have known that this particular story was the most important thing to us."_

* * *

The door flew open as Inuyasha walked into Kikyo's room with a bag of food.

"At least knock or something, it wouldn't kill you to be a little courteous." Kikyo gave him a slight glare.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You know, I don't give a rat's ass on what you say, so just shut it." He put the bag of food on a table and sat down in the chair. He started to pull boxes of food out of the bag and tossed a box to her, without a care in the world if the food fell onto the floor or not. Luckily, she was able to catch it before it hit the ground. "Kagome told me to bring you some food, so you should be happy that I got you something."

Kikyo sighed, "Where are the others?"

"Kagome is working on a drama today, but she has the day off tomorrow, so she'll visit tomorrow. Miroku is busy with some 'important' meeting and my brother said he'll be here in an hour after he's done with something at the office. And you know where Sango is."

"I see…" She opened her box of food and saw rice and two fried eggs. She looked at Inuyasha's food and saw ramen, sushi, and fried eels. She sighed again; '_at least he got me SOMETHING.'_

They sat in silence as they ate their meals, she was looking out at the Goshinboku tree and he was just scarfing down everything in sight. Inuyasha turned and looked at her, "What's with you? Why do you keep staring at that damn tree?"

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

He gave an annoyed growl, "Just answer the damn question."

A sigh was heard, "If you must know, it's a pretty tree. Besides there's a story behind this tree," she paused and saw his annoyed and questioning look. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Inuyasha turned red, "I know I'm really great and all, but I already have Kagome, so I—"

"I'm not saying that I fell in love with you, why would I in the first place?"

Inuyasha's face was even redder from anger and embarrassment, "And what do you mean by that?"

She ignored his question and turned back to the tree. "It started 500 years ago; this tree was only a bit smaller and the hospital wasn't around yet. This was where the love of two people first began." She paused, hearing nothing from the other; she knew that she had his attention. "She was the Miko of the village and he was a Hanyou."

* * *

**The Story**

_It was raining and a woman with long ebony hair was in her miko garb. Her outfit and hair were drenched from the rain and dirtied from the battle she just had. Panting heavily, she looked at the corpses of demons surrounding her. Noticing the new presence sitting on a branch of the Goshinboku tree behind her, she turned around._

_With a glare, she up looked at the figure sitting on the branch with his back to her, his silver hair turned black as the sun was set. "Hanyou, are you after the Shikon no Tama as well?"_

_With his back still towards her, he gave a small growl and replied "Shikon no Tama? What the hell is that?"_

_The rain grew heavier and the tension between the two rose. "If you don't know what it is then I suggest you leave at once and I'll spare your life." With that, she turned and began walking away. She walked a few feet and fell to the ground due to her exhaustion from the battle._

_The Hanyou turned around from his spot as soon as he heard the thud. His eyes widened a little and jumped down from the tree; running forward to check on the Miko. "Still breathing, she only fainted, good." A flash of lighting filled the sky and allowed him to get a good look at her face, "beautiful." Was the only word that came out of his mouth._

"_Miko-sama! Where are you?"_

_The Hanyou snapped out of his trance as he heard the voices getting closer as they were calling for the woman. He stood up and ran deeper into the forest._

"_I found her!" A little girl ran forward to the Miko's body. "Onee-chan!" She shook the Miko's body to wake her up._

"_Ah, Imouto," she paused and looked at the tree, searching for the Hanyou. "I guess he decided to spare my life." A faint smile was shown own her face. _

"_Onee-chan, let's go home and get you changed." The little girl helped the Miko up and the two, along with the other villagers began their way back home._

_Deeper into the forest, the Hanyou was sitting on another tree. He saw two demons wandering around; searching and talking about the Shikon no Tama. "I heard the Miko in the village nearby is guarding it."_

"_Yeah, and I heard that it grants any wish you make." An evil grin could be seen on the second demon. Laughter could be heard from the two and the Hanyou spying on the held a grin on his face also. _

"_So, it could grant any wish huh?" He held a smirk on his face. A flash of the Miko's face appeared in his mind as the smirk wiped of. "That Miko…"_

_The next morning, the Hanyou's hair became silver once again. He used his keen sense of smell to find the Miko. Following her scent, he found her walking in a meadow enjoying the scenery. _

"_Hey Miko!" _

_The Miko turned to the voice behind her with a questioning gaze._

"_So I heard about the Shikon no Tama and I want it." He smirked at her while she just stood there._

"_Oh, you were the cowardly Hanyou hiding in the Goshinboku tree last night." She gave him an uncaring look._

_He clenched his fist and growled, "Shut up! Just hand over the Shikon no Tama!" He quickly rushed forward; ready to strike her with his claws, but two his surprise; two arrows flew at him, pinning him to the tree behind him._

_The Miko still had her bow up as the bow string was still vibrating from the two arrows that were just fired. "So, you want the Shikon no Tama so that you could be a full-fledge demon right? Pathetic."_

_He growled at her as he hung from the tree. "Shut up! When I get the Shikon no Tama, I WILL become a full-fledged demon and I'll put you out of your misery." He glared at her as she simply walked away._

_She stopped and turned around, "Stay away, or next time I won't let you go." She continued her way home and left the Hanyou there. _

_From then on, everyday was the same; the Hanyou came to kill her and take the Shikon no Tama while she would shoot her arrows and stick him to a tree. He was stuck on the tree again and she had another arrow pointed at his chest. He gulped, in fear she might kill him, but to his surprise, she just sighed and put her arrow away. _

_I gave her a pissed of look, "Will you stop that? Why don't you just finish me off?"_

"_Stop coming by and stop making me waste my arrows." She gave him a glare and walked away from him, ignoring his question. A short yell of annoyance could be heard from him as she left._

_More days passed and the little battles between the two began to decrease. The Miko was sitting on the hill side as she was watching over the village. She noticed the Hanyou hiding in the bushes watching her every move. "Hanyou, come here and join me."_

_He came out and did as he was told; sitting a few feet away from her while he kept up his guard incase she attacked him. _

_She looked at him, "This is the first time we spoke up close without trying to kill one another."_

_He gave her an irritated look, "What's your point?"_

_Looking back at the village she continued, "We're quite alike, you and I."_

"_Huh? Keh, yeah right." He gave her an irritated look._

"_Think about it, you're a Hanyou, neither demon nor human. I'm a Miko; I don't fit into the society of the villagers at all…that's why…I couldn't kill you any of those times."_

_The Hanyou's guards lowered as he heard her reason. His eyes widened a little as he stared at her. She turned around and gave him a gentle smile. 'Beautiful' was what came to his mind as soon as he saw that._

_They sat in peace and silence, both with their guard lowered. The sun was beginning to set and the Miko got up, preparing to leave._

"_Hey Miko," he paused as she turned to him with a questioning gaze. "It's not bad…it's not bad being with you sometimes." He looked away with an annoyed and embarrassed look on his face. He looked back at her as she gave a happy smile and nodded._

_More days, months, and seasons passed as the two became closer and closer. Boat rides, playing with children, talking, and just being with one another were the things they did together and made happy. _

_The Hanyou walked up to the Goshinboku tree looking for the Miko. As he approached the tree, he saw her gazing at it with a thoughtful look. _

_He approached her from behind. "Miko, why did you want to meet today?"_

_Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned around and faced him with a surprised look. "Oh, Hanyou, you're here." She paused, not being able to fine the right words._

_He stood there and gave her an irritated look. "Spit it out already, what is it?"_

"_Become human."_

_His eyes widened. "Become human? What do you mean?"_

"_Become human and stay with me. If you become human, the Shikon no Tama will be gone and I would finally be able to be a normal woman. Also, we can be together. I love you." She stepped forward and hugged him, nuzzling her head into his chest._

_His eyes softened as he heard those words and returned her hug. "If you want to, then alright. I love you too."_

_She looked up at him, "Then tomorrow. We'll do it tomorrow at noon right here." A small was present on her lips and excitement played in her eyes._

_He gave a small smile in return and nodded._

_The next day at noon, the Miko ran to the Goshinboku tree without her bow and arrows. Once she reached the tree, she quickly called for the Hanyou with excitement in her voice. But he didn't come._

"_Maybe I'm just early; he's probably on his way now." She leaned against the tree and waited for his arrival. Moments passed, but still nothing. Her excitement began to turn into sadness and anger, thinking that he lied to her. Screams from the villagers caught her attention. A look of worry captured her face as she began to run back to the village, but she stopped once she heard noises in the bushes in front of her._

"…_Hanyou…?" Arrows came flying at her, her eyes widened and a scream came from her lips as she tried to evade it. She fell to the ground, blood spilling from her freshly made wounds. She looked at the two people that shot her as they came out of the bushes with a smirk._

_She looked at them with disgust and pain, "Raiders…"_

_They both looked at her and laughed. One of the men went forward and kicked her, "Man, too bad, she's really pretty too. Oh wells. Let's go join the rest in the village." He smirked and the two left._

_Tears formed and fell from the Miko's eyes, 'Hanyou…' she thought as she laid there, unable to save her villagers and the ones she loves._

_The Hanyou was on his way to the Goshinboku tree until he heard screams coming from the villagers. He quickly rushed there to see what was happening. His eyes widened as he saw men raiding the village. He rushed forward to defend his beloved's village. He killed almost all of them; one after another, he sliced them apart. Although he got rid of every raider in sight, many of the villagers were already dead. _

"_Where…where's the Miko?" Sniffing the air, he detected the smell of her blood. He quickly ran in the direction of her scent and saw her on the floor with arrows stuck in her body and a pool of blood surrounding her. _

"_MIKO!" Fear and tears filled his eyes as he ran forward and cradled her in his arms. "No, no." He whimpered as he held her closer, his tears fell as he whimpered her name over and over again._

_The Miko slowly opened her eyes when she felt his arms around her; with the little power she had left, she said his name. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes while she just smiled at him. _

_Her voice was weak, but she still managed to speak. "I got to see you before I die, I'm glad. I love you." The Miko held the Shikon no Tama in her hands. "…Maybe…we will see each other and fall in love again in our next life." She gave him a smile as tears fell from her eyes again._

_He nodded in reply, "I wish that happens; I love you."_

_With his response, the Miko prayed and the Shikon no Tama held a purple glow as it slowly vanished. The Miko slowly closed her eyes as death consumed her. The Hanyou held her close again and tears fell even more than before. A rustling from the bushes could be heard and the Hanyou put her on the ground; cautious for what was about to happen next. _

_Many arrows flew his way as he tried to jump from the attack. He managed to dodge most of them, but when he moved to the left to dodge an arrow coming from the right, he was shot in the chest. He flung to the Goshinboku tree behind him, leaving a mark on the tree. Right before he closed his eyes to his eternal sleep, he saw the same two raiders that killed his beloved._

* * *

Kikyo turned from her gaze out the window and back to Inuyasha who was staring at her, absorbing the story in.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Keh, that story is just bogus. It's stupid, Hanyous don't even exist. You just made that up."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Well…it's a fairytale; it can or can't be true. And I think it is."

"You're so naïve, where's the proof anyways?"

"If you go look at the tree, there's a mark there. It's supposed to be where the Hanyou's body was."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, "And WHY would I waste my time looking for that stupid mark?"

Kikyo just shook her head and sighed, "You are so complicated; I don't know how Kagome can stand you."

He stood from his chair with a pissed off look. "WHAT? Look here you diseased girl! I—"

The door opened and a hand smacked Inuyasha over the head. He turned around in fury, "Sesshomaru! What the hell?"

Sesshomaru glared at him, "Get out."

"What? You don't order—"

Sesshomaru's glare hardened as he simply kicked Inuyasha out of the room and locked the door on him. Yells could be heard from outside and eventually it stopped, suggesting that he finally left. Sesshomaru turned to Kikyo and bowed, "I'm sorry for my stupid brother."

She shook her head and gave him a small smile, "Thank you Sesshomaru. Have a seat."

He nodded and brought a chair to her bed and sat down. "I hope my brother wasn't too much of a hassle. He just doesn't know when to shut up."

She giggled as Sesshomaru made a face of annoyance. "It's fine. So how was your meeting?"

"It was fine." He paused trying to find the right words to say next. "Kikyo…exactly why are you in the hospital?"

The smile left her face as she looked down at her twiddling thumbs. "Heart failure. I was born with a bad heart, I was supposed to have surgery, but something bad happened to the heart that was supposed to be transferred into me. So I have to wait again."

"What blood type are you?"

"O, the rarest one"

Silence filled the air and the tension thickened.

"So Sesshomaru, tell me about yourself."

"…I run my father's company, I'm 22, I—"

A small giggle could be heard from Kikyo and an annoyed look was on Sesshomaru's face. "What are you laughing at?"

"Ah…I'm sorry, but you sound like you're in a business interview," she paused and laughed some more. "Relax more and just talk about anything; your day, the meeting, your childhood, or anything else that comes to mind."

"Hm…how about you go first and I'll go after."

She nodded in agreement, "I have a little sister named Kaede, Bankotsu is my childhood friend, I like archery, I wanted to become a doctor, I know a lot about herbs and medicine, I didn't finish high school, and… I'm 20"

Sesshomaru nodded and thought of what to say, "Inuyasha is my half-brother, I graduated top of class, I like dogs, and I know how to do kendo."

Their conversation continued as their time together passed by real quick. He stood up to leave as soon as he let Kaede and Bankotsu into the locked room.

"I guess I'll take my leave. Have a good night." He bowed and reached for the door.

"Sesshomaru, please come again. I enjoyed your company a lot." She gave him a small smile as he nodded and left.

Bankotsu looked at her, "You don't like him do you?"

Her eyes widened as she heard the question. "No, I don't. He's just nice company!" Her cheeks were slightly pink, but Bankotsu let it slide.

"Hm…good, because you're mine." Bankotsu smirked and tackled her into a hug as they both fell on her bed.

Laughter filled the room as she pushed him away. "Stop that, you are ridiculous." She looked at him again and laughed, not taking any of it seriously. She turned to Kaede and started chatting.

"Oh yeah, we brought dinner, so lets eat." The two girls nodded as Bankotsu took the boxes of food out of the bag. He handed each one their own box.

Kikyo opened her box to see that it was curry rice with katsu. She sighed in relief, "Thank goodness it's not rice and fried eggs."

"What was that Kikyo?" Bankotsu and Kaede gave her a curious look.

She quickly shook her head and gave a nervous laugh, "Nothing nothing. Let's eat." Bankotsu and Kaede just shrugged their shoulders and ate their dinner.

* * *

_"I always wanted my own fairytale. But who would have thought_, _that we already had one of our own."_

* * *

**Alright! there's chapter two! :)**

**-The Story-; that part 98% was taken from the actual show. i had to go look for the show and rewatch everything that happened to write that part .**

**well i hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**comment me whether you loved it or hated it or if you have any ideas. I'll definitely look at it :)**

**and before i forget...**

**Thank you **tomoyo **for liking my story :) did i update fast enough? ;] lol**

**I believe i replied to everyone that added me or reviewed ^^**

**well, stay tuned for chapter 3!**

**Thanks you guys3**

**_sportiegrl out~_  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_ or the characters, they're Rumiko Takahashi's**

**But _Our Own Fairytale_ is only by sportiegrl/Justine Tran**

**Please enjoy! :)**

**Some thanks are at the bottom ^^**

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories

_"To many individuals, most of their memories are forgotten and lost. Ones that people didn't want to remember were locked away forever. Ones that people wanted to remember were always cherished. But for us, it was different."  
_

* * *

_The red robe that I was wearing was slightly blowing in the wind along with my long silver hair. The robe…what was it called? …The robe…the robe of the fire rat…? The sun is shining brightly and the sky is clear. My ears twitched a little from the cool breeze. I'm standing on a hill over looking a small village. The voices of the children could be heard laughing and the adults working their hardest could be seen; a peaceful scene, it should be calming but I don't feel quite at peace. I can hear my name being called; I turned my head to look at the woman to my right. She had straight bangs and her long ebony hair was tied in a low ponytail. Her hair and miko hakama were slightly fluttering in the wind. I couldn't really see her face; the only thing I could see was the beautiful smile of hers. Her lips curved into a small as she greeted me. After seeing her, I felt so peaceful. Who is she…? _

_Some flashes of different scenes occurred; I was always with this Miko, whether she was playing with the children from the village or fighting some demons, I was always around, never wanting to leave her side. Another scene appeared; I was standing in a village that was being attacked by some people, I was killing the strangers one by one until they were all gone. Sniffing the air, I smelled a disgusting smell mixed in with the smell of the Miko. I ran towards the smell as fast as my feet could carry me. Arriving at a large tree she was on the ground surrounded by a pool of her own blood. It turned out that the disgusting smell was the smell of her blood. I could feel the tears flowing from me eyes. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, crying her name over and over again. Her hand gently brushed against my face and I could see that gentle smile on her lips. A promise and a wish were made, but I couldn't really understand what it was. The next thing that happened was a sea of arrows coming towards me._

"AHHHHHHH!" I quickly sat up from the bed. The beads of sweat dripped from my face and body and the tears were still flowing from my eyes. Shit! What the hell kinda dream was that? My hands are shaking, what the hell? Damn it, I'll just grab a drink and go back to bed.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

"Why do we have to visit her so much? We only have to be here on the days that the reporters are here anyways right? Since this is all just for publicity anyways." It's 4 pm and damn Kagome is making me visit that diseased filled woman at the disgusting hospital again. We're down the hall from her room right now. A few days have passed since Kikyo told me that stupid story.

"I wanna see Kikyo! She's pretty amazing you know. Even though she's having such a difficult life, she tries not to make it affect her life. She's really different than most people. She gives off a really proud and strong feeling. Besides, I wanna know if she uses make up products or not. Even though we look a like, there's a difference from our styles; she looks way more mature and has the adult beauty look." Kagome had an amazed look on her face as she talked about this woman. Keh. Seriously? She's not all that great. Yeah she has nice long ebony hair and deep brown eyes, a nice complexion, and— WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I can't think of her like that! Ugh, this is gonna be hell. Hm…that dream from last night…what was that even about? Who was that woman?

"Inuyasha, are you alright? Why were you shaking your head around so much? Was there a bug on you?" She gave me a confused and worried look.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Shit, I made myself look like a total idiot. She just shrugged and walked into Kikyo's room.

"Huh? Where's Kikyo?" Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion since she didn't see her look a like anywhere around. Kikyo really wasn't in the room; it was completely empty besides a vase of bellflowers on the table.

"Oh hey you two." We turned around and saw that it was Sango behind us. "You guys here to visit Kikyo right? She's in the archery dojo in the west hall, so just go straight down. Actually, I just finished running my errand and I'm heading back there, so did you guys wanna go together?"

"Sure!" Kagome had a cheerful smile, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The sound of the arrow flying through the air and hitting the center of the target could be heard.

"Let's sit on the side and wait 'til she finishes." Sango led us to the left side of the room and we all sat on the bamboo wood floor.

"Wow! Kikyo is amazing!" Kagome stared at her in astonishment with her hands clasped in front of her face.

"Mhmm," Sango nodded in agreement. "Archery is something that Kikyo grew up with. She's practiced archery since she was a child." Sango let a small smile.

I heard Kagome mutter small "wows" as she stared in amazement some more. I looked at Kikyo as she was practicing. She was wearing red hakama pants over her white robe. Her long ebony hair was tied in a low ponytail. An image flashed in front of me.

The image was of the woman from my dream. She was wearing the same outfit as Kikyo. The woman was standing in a clearing practicing her archery. She paused and looked at me, giving me a small smile. Again, I couldn't see her face. The image faded away, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Kikyo. "Miko…" I subconsciously muttered the name under my breath.

I jumped back a little as a loud thud of an arrow hitting the center of the target brought me back to reality.

A small giggle could be heard from my left, "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a teasing voice. I just rolled my eyes at her. I can't believe she saw that. Damn I'm an idiot. I looked back at Kikyo, watched as every arrow hit its' mark. Dang, how long have we been sitting here?

* * *

**Kikyo POV**

I guess my archery skill hasn't gone down yet. Every arrow that I shot hit the center of the target. Hmmm…I wonder what time it is, it feels like it's only been five minutes. I believe that I've been practicing since 1:30 pm. I heard a few voices from the side; glancing at the new comers from the corner of my eyes, I noticed that they were; Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha. I guess they're waiting for me. This last shot will be it for today I guess. I stepped back a little further to gain further distance from the target. I strung the arrow back and released it. Flying in the air, it hit dead center! YES! I turned to my audience of three sitting on the floor, giving them a wide smile. I looked at them; Sango and Kagome stood up with looks of awe and applauded. I looked at Inuyasha, my smile still on my face; he sat there with an amazed look.

Suddenly, an image flashed before me. Instead of being in the dojo, I was in a clearing. The sun was shining down brightly on me from the clear blue sky. A man with silver hair and cute dog like ears was sitting on the ground in his red robe. I felt really happy seeing him and showing him my archery skills. I couldn't really see his eyes, but his lips that formed an 'O' shape turned into a small smile. "Hanyo…" The name escaped from my lips as I stared at the dog-eared man before me. The image of the man and scenery quickly faded as I heard someone calling my name.

"Kikyo! Are you there?" I snapped out of my daydreaming and saw Kagome waving her hands in front of my face. "You okay?" Both Kagome and Sango gave me worried looks.

"Yes, I'm fine." I gave them a small smile and nod of reassurance. I looked over at Inuyasha and the expression on his face clearly showed the phrase "What the hell?" Forget the image, it probably isn't that important.

Clapping could be heard from the entryway behind us. Everyone turned around to see who it was. Sesshomaru stood there leaning against the side of the wall on his left with an impressed look on his face.

"Sesshomaru, you came to visit me again?" I gave him a small smile. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Inuyasha standing from his spot and walking to Kagome.

"I had some free time so I decided that it wouldn't hurt if I stopped by." He stopped right in front of me and a hint of a tiny smile could be seen on his face.

I gave him a small smile in return. "It's perfectly fine." I suppose we were so immerse in just gazing at one another that we forgot the others in the room. We were in our own little world.

"You two seem to be getting a long well~." A teasing voice snapped us out of our little trance. Kagome had a sly smirk on her face as she glanced at us back and forth.

I felt my cheeks flush a little, "No. It's not that." I turned my head to look at him for some help.

Sesshomaru gave her an annoyed look and rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"What do you mean by 'getting along well' huh?" Bankotsu walked into the dojo with a clear look of dissatisfaction on his face. Once he reached me, his arms flung around my shoulders as if he was shielding me from something. The left side of my head was pressed against his chest when he did this. "Kikyo is mine!" He did a little pout as his brows furrowed deeper.

Sesshomaru gave Bankotsu a glare, "What do you mean she's _yours_? Do you own her or something?"

"Shut up! She's mine!" A heated glare was shared between the two, so heated that you could feel the electricity moving around.

I turned and look at Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha. Sango had a shocked look with her hands covering her mouth. Kagome had a shocked expression that left her mouth hanging wide open. I looked over at Inuyasha, his whatever expression quickly turned into anger; his hand was curled in a tight ball, he grit his mouth as his brows furrowed, anger was noticeable on his face as he was glaring at Bankotsu and Sesshomaru. How strange…why is he so angry? I continued looking and eventually his angered expression turned into shock. His grip loosened and his glaring eyes went wide. His hand went on his head, he seemed to be thinking the phrase 'What the hell was that?' Wow, he's really easy to read, just like an open book. I giggled a little as I watched his expression quickly change form one to another.

"Kikyo, what are you laughing at?" Bankotsu's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the questioning gazes coming from everyone in the room.

"Huh? Oh, um, just, you two are being ridiculous." I gave them a small, teasing smile.

"What do you—"

"So if you had to choose between the two who would you choose?" Kagome asked me and gave me a wink. Bankotsu gave her a small glare for interrupting him, but his glare turned into a curious gaze as he looked at me, waiting for my answer. Curious gazes looked at me from all around. Especially Inuyasha's gaze; his was curious and a little…sad…? Wait wait wait! Why am I thinking about Inuyasha? Okay, the question was about Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. What should I say?

"I don't know what you're talking about Kagome. We're all friends, why would I have to choose between the two?" I gave her a smile. Smart move!

She raised an eyebrow. Uh oh, not another question. "Well, hypothetically speaking, which one would you choose?"

Geez, what do I say now? "Well, they're both good friends and I like them both, so how could I choose between the two?" Please, no more questions! I'm running out of replies!

She gave me an irritated look, "Geez, forget it." She crossed her arms and gave me a pout.

I quickly changed the subject, "So Bankotsu, where's Kaede?"

He snapped out of his train of thought, "Oh, she's study for her tests or something. She's at home safe and sound so you don't have to worry. And I already bought her some food for dinner."

I nodded, "Thanks." And gave him a small smile. I turned to everyone else, "Well, why don't we all just go up to my room and hang out?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I have to get back to check up on the other patients, so I won't be able to hang out. Sorry." Sango gave an apologetic look as she left to meet with her other patients. We all made our way to my room and spent the rest of the day there.

* * *

It's been two hours since Bankotsu left to go check up on Kaede and to get some sleep for the next day of work. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking out of the room to leave. The only ones left in Kikyo's room were Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Kikyo was sitting on the bed and Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

Sesshomaru gave her a serious look. "Kikyo, about earlier, the incident with Bankotsu—"

"Oh, that incident this evening, it's alright. It wasn't anything serious anyways!" She gave him a smile and his look became more serious.

"That's not what I mean." He paused as he saw her questioning look. "I think I've fallen for you."

Kikyo's face turned red and her eyes widened in shock, "HUH?" She said, not really understanding the words coming from him. Sesshomaru leaned his face closer and closer towards Kikyo's face. His hand cupped the side of her cheek, not allowing her to turn her head away. His other hand was on the bed, supporting him as he leaned forward so that he wouldn't fall. He looked at her directly in the eyes right before he closed them when his lips touched hers. Her eyes widened even more and her face became a deeper shade of red.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking down the hall back to Kikyo's room. "Damn, why did Kagome have to leave her phone in Kikyo's hospital room? Kikyo…" He stopped in his tracks and his mind began to wander.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head from side to side. "What the hell? Why am I thinking about her? I shouldn't be thinking about her at all! Fuck! Ever since she told me that stupid fairytale story, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her! She's probably cursed me of something, that witch!" He gave an irritated growl and continued his way to her room.

He placed his hand on the knob to the door. He heard a "HUH?" coming from inside the room. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on in there. But before he could open the door and see the scene of his brother and Kikyo kissing, a voice called him from down the hall.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome ran towards him and stopped a few feet away from him. He gave her a questioning look as he waited for her to catch her breath. "Haha…actually, my phone was in my purse this whole time." She held the phone up to show him as she gave him an awkward laugh and an apologetic smile.

Annoyance was clearly shown on his face, "Are you serious?"

"Calm down, I barely found it. My bad, gosh."

He sighed and began walking away. "Fine, whatever. Let's just get out this disgusting place already."

A frown was on Kagome's face and a look of sadness was shown as well. She quickly caught up to him and she circled her arms around his chest from behind. Inuyasha stopped as he felt Kagome's head against his back, "Kagome…?"

"I'm sorry, I know how much you hate hospitals especially since—"

"Forget it, let's just go." He removed her arms and just walked ahead.

She stood there for a few seconds with her eyes filled with sadness. Eventually, she began to move and followed Inuyasha down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

_"No matter how horrid or blissful our memories were, we cherished them all. All the pain we felt and all the love we experienced, those were all important memories to us. No, to me. No matter the situation, I wouldn't have traded them for anything_."

* * *

**Alright! **

**So there's chapter 3! :D**

**I hope you guys liked it. :)**

**I had a semi-unsatisfied feeling with this chapter though :/**

**Tell me what you guys think yeah? :D**

**And before I forget...**

tomoyo: **I updated! :) sorry for the wait... but enjoy! :D annddddd KikyoxInuyasha LOVE! ^^  
**

unknown: **Thanks for loving my story! :D lol, I assume you really like this chapter since Sesshomaru puts the moves on her huh? ;]**

**It would be better if you guys have a link so I could reply to you guys earlier. :/ but this is fine too I guess. :)**

**Well thanks for waiting! and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! :)**

**-_sportiegrl out~_  
**


	4. Chapter 4: New Memory, New Friend

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters are owned by Takahashi Rumiko.**

**The Story _Our Own Fairytale_ is by yours truly, sportiegrl/Justine Tran**

**Side note:**

**I noticed that I didn't put the last names of the characters, (I'm stupid -_-)**

**Tessaiga ****Inuyasha**

**Tenseiga ****Kikyo **

**Tessaiga**** Sesshomaru **

**Banryu Bankotsu  
**

**Higurashi Kagome**

**Matsushimo Hojo**

**Kazaana Miroku**

**Hiraikotsu Sango**

**I couldn't think of anything else as their last names . **

**Well, the thanks are at the bottom :)**

**Please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Memory, New Friend

_"Every day was a new experience. Every day, a new event took place in our lives. And those new things that seem small, may be the cause of the biggest changes in our lives."_

* * *

"Alright, good, now turn a little to your left – no, too far. Turn back a little – yeah that's good. Now hold it," the photographer paused as a click was heard and a flash appeared. "That was great! We're finally done, everyone pack up!" The photographer put his camera down on the table next to him and walked over the silver haired model. "Hey Mutt, good job today. Thanks for the hard work."

"Who you callin' a Mutt you stupid wolf! Keh, I'm the best of the best so of course I would do well." Inuyasha took a drink of the water bottle in his hand as he and Koga walked out of the room and down the hall towards his dressing room.

"Whatever, you're not all that great. I don't see what Kagome sees in you at all. I'm a hundred times better than you!" The wolf guy smirked.

The wolf man's real name was Koga. He's a 23 year old photographer that had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He's called wolf sometimes because of his first showcase; the topic was about wolves. Despite the way he acts, flirtatious, he's a very hard working photographer that sold the best and only the best.

"You bastard!"

While they were in the midst of calling each other names and yelling out who was better; they finally arrived at Inuyasha's dressing room. Inuyasha opened the door and stepped in with his hand still on the knob. A thought hit him as soon as he stepped into his room. He turned around gave a smirk to Koga, his smirk grew bigger as soon as he saw Koga's confused look. "Well sorry, but I got more important people to go see. And by the way, they all would agree I'm way better than you, especially _my_ _girlfriend_, Kagome. Laters." With that, Inuyasha slammed the door in Koga's face. Yells could be heard from the other side of the door, indicating that either Koga's face was hit or he was just pissed off that Inuyasha got the better of him. Inuyasha laughed in joy at his little victory.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._ Inuyasha quickly found his phone and answered a call from Kagome. "Hey Kagome. Yeah I just finished. Uh huh, uh huh. What? Go visit her again? Ughhh, why? Why can't I just go home and you visit her later? You're filming late again today? Fine, fine. I'll go. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye." He flipped the phone closed and grunted as he made his way to the shower, preparing to go visit Kikyo. "Damn, I was finally able to get her out of my mind too. And now I gotta go visit her, what the hell are the gods doing to me?" He sighed as he entered the bathroom.

* * *

Sitting on her bed writing in her notebook was one of the things she loved doing, aside from practicing archery. She paused for a second, thinking of what else to write inside it. Her face quickly turned red as she thought of what happened the other night with the older Tessaiga brother.

* * *

_Kikyo stayed frozen even after Sesshomaru pulled away from her. They were both sitting on her bed sitting in silence. A few moments passed, but still, neither one said a word. Kikyo was still processing the recent event in her mind. Looking at Sesshomaru, she slowly brought her fingers to touch her lips, trying to figure out if what just happened was real or just a dream._

_Sesshomaru turned his head away from her and brought his hand to cover his mouth. Kikyo curiously leaned over towards her left to get a better look at his face, wondering what happened. "…Sesshomaru…are you okay?" He didn't answer, so she leaned closer to him to get a better look. She never imagined that the big and powerful business man could EVER be embarrassed! He averted his eyes from hers and turned his flushed face away from her once again; with his hand still covering his mouth of course._

"_Pft!" Kikyo stifled her laughter as she fell back with tears forming in her eyes._

_Sesshomaru turned redder and turned back around towards her. "What are you laughing at?"_

"_I'm sorry," she wiped away a tear, "I just never thought that you would be embarrassed. You just did it so smooth that I thought you were a pro at it." After a few moments, she was finally able to gain back her composure._

"_Well? Are you going to answer?"_

"_Hm? About the kiss?"_

_Sesshomaru nodded._

"_I – Well, I honestly don't know. I mean, we hardly know each other. We should get to know each other more first. That seems like the most appropriate solution." She looked him in the eyes, waiting to see what he would say._

"_I agree." He nodded and then continued. "That's why we'll spend more time together. I can come by more often after work and we could get to know each other more. Maybe I can even get you to go outside the hospital."_

_She thought for a moment and slowly agreed to the idea. "I guess we could do that."_

_He stood up, "Well then. I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye and good night."_

_She smiled at him and bid him farewell as he walked out the door._

* * *

It's been four days since then and just as he promised, he did come again and again. They spent the afternoon relaxing in the garden. His next visit would be tomorrow since he was going to be busy today.

Kikyo snapped out of her memories and began writing in her notebook once again.

"What are you doing?"

She snapped her head up and turned to the owner of the voice, the younger Tessaiga brother. He stood at the door, with his arms crossed and his left brow raised in curiosity. There he was. The man other than Sesshomaru that has been occupying her mind. And she was finally able to get him out of her mind yesterday. Why did he have to come back? Seeing him brought back her dreams and the scattered images of her and a silver haired hanyou. '_No, no, no! I can't think about him! He's with Kagome! Oh man, what's wrong with me?' _ She shook her head trying to rid herself of her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" He raised his eye brow again.

"Nothing."

"Hmp. Whatever. Well what's with the notebook?"

Her eyes widened a little; finally remembering the notebook that was wide open in her hands. She quickly shut it and threw it under her pillow. "It's nothing."

"You know, you really suck at lying. What, are you talking shit about me or something? I wanna see." He walked closer and held out his hand.

She scoffed. "As if just holding out your hand is gonna make me give you my notebook. Are you _that_ stupid?" She rolled her eyes and propped her pillow and the notebook in hiding up against the wall. She leaned back, with her back and pillow pressing the notebook against the wall.

He gave her an annoyed look. "Keh, fine!" He took a seat in the chair next to her table and muttered "stubborn cow," under his breath.

"You know I can hear you." She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off with his hand.

She turned to look at the tree out the window, trying to ignore his presence.

Inuyasha sat there in silence; he peeked at her through the corner of his eyes. Annoyance overcame him as he saw that Kikyo would rather ignore his presence and choose a stupid tree over him.

"Hey woman! St—"

Her head sharply turned to him; her stern and irritated eyes met his surprised ones. "I'm not woman, girl, hey, sick girl, or whatever else you call me that isn't my name. It's Kikyo. Learn it and remember it, otherwise get out." She turned back to the tree, once again trying to ignore him.

"Whatever woman." No reply or retort came from her. "Hey!" Still nothing. '_I can't believe she's actually serious!' _ He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Kikyo."

She quickly turned her head to look at him, shocked brown eyes meeting regretful amber ones. "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll call you Kikyo from now on. Promise."

"Alright!" She gave him a cheerful smile. "So what was your question?"

At first he was confused at what he meant, but it clicked seconds later. "Oh yeah! Stop ignoring me and choosing that stupid tree over me!"

She sighed in annoyance. "For the _last_ time. It's not a stupid tree."

He scoffed, "Yeah and I'm supposed to believe that stupid fairytale." His eyes widened a little as he once again remembered his dreams and those scattered memories of hanging around an ebony haired miko.

"It's not stupid. It's completely true!"

Snapping back to reality, he snorted "Whatever."

She furrowed her brows once again and tried to think of a way for him to believe her. Finally, an idea clicked. "Let's go!" She got out of bed and ran out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her.

He didn't get a reply, so he just chased after her. He had to admit, for being a girl with a heart problem; she was a pretty fast runner.

By the time he reached her, she was at the Goshinboku tree.

"Damn and you're supposed to have a heart problem? How the hell did you run so fast?"

She ignored him and examined the tree.

"Kikyo! I thought you were supposed to stop ignoring me!"

"Hold on!" She went on the other side of the tree and he followed. "Found it!"

"Found what?" He looked at her and raised his brow.

"The mark! Look! That big mark on the tree is where the Hanyou was when he was stuck to the tree with the arrow." She pointed to a spot at the tree.

Inuyasha look up and followed where her finger was pointed at. He stared in awe as he saw a huge mark that was almost the size of him on the tree. Kikyo had a smile of satisfaction on her face when she showed him the proof. When she saw his look of amazement it only had her smile widen. Her smile faded away and a curious gaze appeared on her face. She looked from Inuyasha and the tree.

Some was drawing him to the tree. Inuyasha slowly crept up to the tree and reached up to touch the mark. A part of Kikyo was telling her to ask him what he was doing while small part was telling her to follow what he was doing. Telling her to go touch the mark as well, it was telling her that she had to go touch the mark. She looked up at the tree; it was as if the tree was pulling her closer. She crept up and reached up as well, placing her hand on top of Inuyasha's.

A jolt of electricity shot through the two. More images went through their minds. The Miko and Hanyou were on a boat in the lake. The Miko was sitting and gazing at the sunset while the Hanyou was rowing the boat and peeking through the corner of his eyes, gazing at her beauty. Eventually, she caught him staring and gave a teasing smile. The two's boat ride ended. The Hanyou was waiting on the dock for the Miko to get off. As she was getting off, she tripped and landed in his arms. She turned a light shade of red and tried to pull away, but his strong arms circled around her and pulled her into a deep kiss and a warm hug. The image slowly faded away.

Inuyasha and Kikyo snapped back into reality; wondering for a second what just happened. Theirs hands were still on the tree and on top of the others. Noticing this, both quickly jumped back and away from the other.

"Did you…" Kikyo started as she looked at him with a curious gaze.

"See two people on a boat?" He continued for her.

She nodded.

"Then, have you been having weird dreams and flashes of images of a Miko and Hanyou?"

Kikyo's eye's lit up a bit. "So it's not only me!"

"Guess not. It's weird though."

"Mhm, it is. I wonder what it means. Maybe it's related to the fairytale! The story _is _about a Miko and Hanyou."

Inuyasha scoffed. "That's stupid."

Her brows furrowed as she huffed.

"You know, the more you furrow your brows, the more wrinkles you get."

She raised a brow and had an amused glint in her eyes. "And you know this because…"

"Come on, I'm the best model and one of the reasons is because I don't have wrinkles. Duh." He pointed to his forehead.

"Wow. Arrogant _and_ a narcissist." She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You're just jealous." He smirked.

"Hah. Yeah and I'm an angel." She gave him a smirk as well.

He didn't know how to reply. _'Yeah you are,' _was the only thing that came to mind. But of course, he couldn't dare to saw that out loud.

"Hello. Inuyasha?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around and walked back to the direction on the door that led to inside the hospital.

"Inuyasha! Where you going?" She called out as she ran to catch up to him.

"Going inside. It's boring out here." He tried his best to keep a stoic face.

She raised her brow and in a low voice she muttered, "I guess someone is having mood swings."

He turned around with an irritated look. "I heard that!"

She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey! Come back here!" All he got was a wave of her hand as she just kept walking. "Ugh, stupid woman." He muttered as he ran to catch up to her.

* * *

It was lunch break and Kagome was walking on the streets with a black fedora and sunglasses; her disguise. She walked along, deciding what to have for lunch. As she was gazing at every restaurant, café, and fast food window; she didn't notice the on coming civilian.

The collision caused the civilian or young man to spill his just bought vanilla bean frappuccino all over her maroon plaid shirt and maroon shorts.

"EEEEPPP!" Kagome cried in surprise and frustration.

"I'm so sorry!" The man bowed as he apologized.

"It's alright. It's also my fault for not looking.

"I'll be right back!" He ran back to his previous direction and came back with a handful of napkins. He handed one to Kagome for her to wipe herself off.

"Thanks." She gave a small smile and tried wiping everything off.

The man continued to apologize.

"It's fine, really." She looked up at him and smiled. This gave her a chance to actually see the man she was talking to.

He was a head taller than her and had his hair similar to Miroku's but shorter and dark brown. He had soft brown eyes. Sure he wasn't as handsome as Inuyasha, but he _was_ good looking. He had a charming and kind feel to him. He seemed to be her age as well.

"How about you go to the restroom and try to wipe it off? It might work better with some water. I'll wait for you until you're done." He suggested with a small smile.

She nodded and went in the restroom at the fast food place. Fifteen minutes passed and she finally came out. She looked around at the different tables, not able to find the brown haired man. _'He couldn't have just left like that canned he? No, he doesn't seem like the type to lie.'_ She thought to herself as she took a seat at one of the tables, hoping that the guy would come back.

Ten minutes passed and she began to lose hope. That was until a brown bag was put onto her table and the panting of someone lacking air was heard. Kagome looked up and saw the brown haired guy from earlier. She smiled and gave a sigh of relief. He bent forward a little and put his hands on his legs while he was catching his breath.

"Sorry…it took longer than I thought…I was looking for a store that sold clothes." He paused and this time he began breathing at a normal pace. "And it took a while to find which size you were and what style you would like."

Kagome reached into the bag and pulled out a black and purple plaid shirt and black shorts. "Oh wow. I love it! Thanks! But why did you get it?"

"Really? That's good. I was going for a style that was similar to the one you're wearing. I got it because I thought the vanilla bean might stick on you and you wouldn't be able to get the frappuccino off of your clothes." He gave her a charming smile.

She laughed, "You're right! I was only able to get some parts off and I do smell like vanilla. I'll go try this on right now. And no running away this time!" She gave him a wide smile as she walked to the restroom.

He laughed a little and sat down at the table. _'She's interesting.'_ He couldn't help but chuckle at his thought. Kagome came out ten minutes later in her new outfit.

"So I assume it fits?" She nodded in glee. He chuckled a little. "That's good."

"How much was it? I should repay you for it." She took out her wallet.

"No, no. It's my repayment to you for you know, spilling my drink all over you."

"Ha-ha, okay. Well thanks for the gift then…um…"

He chuckled, "Hojo, and you are…?"

She took off her sunglasses. "Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you."

He nodded. "Like wise."

"…nothing? Really?"

"Huh?" He had a puzzled look.

"I'm just kinda shocked that you aren't going crazy like usual fans do." She had a thinking look on her face.

"Fans? Are you famous?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Yes. Yes I am. You seriously haven't heard of me?" She furrowed her brows, her look was a mix of a pout and small irritation that this man doesn't know her.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't really have a T.V or anything. And I don't really pay attention to the stars. I'm just focusing on my career right now." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Oh." She had a disappointed look, "well, what are you planning to be?" She tilted her head as she asked her question.

"A doctor. One of the best doctors in Tokyo." He had an ambitious look in his eyes. "I wanna help those that need help. It won't be for the money, but to save lives."

Kagome was kind of inspired by his strong ambition and his cute faraway gaze. She smiled; it wasn't a fake smile that she used for photo shoots and movies or for cheering up Inuyasha when he was upset, it was a true genuine smile.

Hojo snapped out of his daydreaming and quickly turned red. "I'm sorry, that must sound really corny and stupid. Probably like something you would hear in a drama."

She giggled, "It's fine. I actually think it's quite admirable." She gave him a sweet smile. _Buzz. Buzz_. A soft piano melody came from Kagome's purse. She quickly dug through her purse and finally found her phone. "Hello? Yes this is she. Huh? Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry! I'll be there right now!" She hung up her phone and looked up at Hojo. She gave a short bow and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but I have a filming to do right now." She began to turn around and head back to the studio.

Hojo took out his phone and called after her. "Wait! Can I at least have a number?"

She turned around and ran back to him. "I'll type it in." Hojo handed her his phone and waited as she finished typing in her number. "Here, just text me later with your name. I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Bye!" And she ran off again. _'He's kinda cute.'_ She giggled to herself as she was running back to the studio with a smile. But then a thought clicked to her as she slowed her pace down to a complete stop. _'Was I…attracted to him? I was flirting wit him this whole time! Oh my god! I can't believe I did that! I have a perfectly great boyfriend who is a very handsome model that's sometimes a jerk, but makes up for it with his sensitive side. And I was just flirting with some guy on the street that spilled a frappuccino all over me, but was really cute. Oh gosh, I'm thinking about him like that again. I just met him! Not good, not good! I'm horrible! Bad Kagome, bad!'_ She shook her head, trying to get rid of her thought of the brown haired man. _'Oh crap! The filming!'_ She pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind and began running back to the studio once again.

Hojo stood there with a smile of satisfaction. _'She really is something.'_ He gave a small laugh and looked at his phone with a soft gaze. _'I wonder... I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Ha-ha, she's really sweet.'_

* * *

_"For a person like me, every day is special, every memory is a prize, and every person is memorable. As I said, new events can change our lives. New people can turn our worlds upside down. And all of this, is played in the hands of Fate."  
_

* * *

**Alright!**

**There's chapter 4! hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**

**Review! :D**

**And here are the review replies to those that are anonymous. :)**

Anika**: Haha, thanks for loving my story ^^ And yes, it's an InuyashaxKikyo story :D Haha, I'm particularly okay with Kagome :) This is just my portayal of her, you know, the sweet caring and always trying to be everyone's friend. lol So I hope my update was fast enough ;]**

tattoo26**: Wow, you stayed up til midnight to read this? :O AWESOME! :D Haha, I feel really special ^^ Well I updated as fast as possible, hope you enjoyed it ^^**

tomoyo**: Well, this chapter is longer, so I think you'll enjoy this one more ^^ **

unknown**: Haha, your welcome? lol I'm glad I was able to make your day ^^ lol **

Terra**: Awww~ thanks for loving my story :D Haha, just cheer for all three and wish them the best of luck ^^ *sigh* Kikyo is so lucky for being able to get the attention of all three of them :/ Super jealous . lol x]**

LiiLxMiaa**: Okay, so here's the thing...I THINK I replied back to you...but I forgot -_- I have horrible memory, I'm sorry :( Haha, well the anticipation is over ;] It's not that juicy though :/ **

**So I decided that after this chapter, I'll just do a review reply for EVERYONE on every chapter instead of sending only the logged in people a personal reply or a pm. :)**

**And lastly, I wanna thank; **Anika, tattoo26, tomoyo, unknown, Terra, LiilxMiaa, Midnight Hacker, cosmosxhikaru, and oombala. **And many more! I just don't know your screenames, because i kinda deleted all the add alerts and fave alerts a while back, which I seriously regret doing. :(**

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! ^^ **

**-_sportiegrl out~_  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters are property of Takahashi Rumiko**

**_Our Own Fairytale_ is property of sportiegrl/Justine Tran**

**There's chapter 5! enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty

_"The Disney version of fairy tales always ended with a happy ending. But in truth, the story of Sleeping Beauty was the only original folktale that ended with everyone having a happy ending. This story was one I always dreamed of having from a young age."_

* * *

"So are you gonna tell me what's in that notebook of yours?" Inuyasha asked as he sat in the chair next to Kikyo's bed. He was still a little sweaty from racing Kikyo from the garden to her room.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and sighed. "Give up already, I won't show you no matter how many times you ask."

He growled in annoyance and slumped in his chair.

"So what's one of your goals?" Inuyasha asked, trying to start a conversation. He was actually beginning to enjoy the company of his new friend.

"Hmm…" She put a hand on her chin, in her thinking position. "It would be to make my own fairytale." She turned to him and gave him a happy grin.

"A fairytale? What the hell?" He snorted and raised his brow. "What's with you and fairy tales anyways?"

She stuck her tongue at him and huffed. "For your information, fairy tales are the best! Besides, what girl DOESN'T want her own fairytale?"

"Okay. Whatever you weirdo."

She scrunched up her nose and made a face at him. He laughed, probably one of the rare real laughs he had. She smiled and soon joined him in his laughter.

The door opened and Bankotsu stepped in. "What's going on in here? I assume I missed something funny?" He wore light grin.

"Bankotsu!" Excitement was in her voice as she saw her best friend.

He strode over to her bed and laid a kiss on her lips. "I'm back." He gave her a soft grin, one that was reserved only for her.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out of his chair.

The two childhood friends looked at him with a look that said 'what the hell is wrong with him?'

"How can you just kiss each other like that? Wait, are you guys dating?"

"No…isn't this normal with best childhood friends?" She tilted her head to the side, giving him a questioning look.

"No! You only kiss people on the lips when you're dating them!" Inuyasha yelled. "How can you not know this?"

Kikyo furrowed her brows a little. "Yeah I knew you kiss people you're dating, but best friends do it too don't they?"

"No they don't." Inuyasha's patience was running thin.

"You sure?"

"For the hundredth time, BESTFRIENDS. DON'T. KISS. UNLESS. THEY'RE. DATING."

Kikyo gave a humph and crossed her arms. "Well Bankotsu and I have been doing this ever since we were little, so there's no harm in it."

Inuyasha turned to Bankotsu and gave him a glare. "Come here for a moment." He grabbed Bankotsu and dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

When he got a distance away from the door, he let go of Bankotsu and pushed him to the wall. "You tricked her!" The glare on his face hardened.

Bankotsu grunted as he hit the wall. "That hurt." He glared back at Inuyasha. "And the kissing thing was something that we started a long time ago when we were kids. Haha, she's really gullible and naïve with these relationship things, it's so cute." He had a soft smile.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's true. Wait!" He quickly shook his head back and forth. "That's not the point! You tricked her into kissing you! And it's not like it's only once either, it's like every day!" He yelled, pointing his finger at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "First of all, don't point. It's rude." Inuyasha simply snorted. "And second, she was the one with the idea."

Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms. "Yeah right."

"No, seriously. It started when we watched Sleeping Beauty…" Bankotsu trailed off.

* * *

"_Bankotsu! I brought the movie, __Sleeping Beauty__!" Six-year-old Kikyo shouted as she ran into Bankotsu's room. Her ebony hair was cut right above her shoulders. _

_A six-year-old Bankotsu was sitting on the floor playing _SUPER MARIO BROTHERS _on his Super Nintendo. His hair was in a short ponytail. "Oh, you're here already?" Kikyo smiled and jumped at Bankotsu, giving him a big hug, and laughing as the two fell to the ground. _

_Bankotsu laughed as his face flushed slightly. "Kikyo let go! You're gonna make me lose a life!" He sprang up and quickly grabbed the controller, making sure that Bowser has yet to shoot a fireball and kill him._

_Kikyo sat up next to Bankotsu, watching him play his game._

_Bankotsu saved his game and turned it off. He turned to Kikyo and grabbed the VHS tape of __Sleeping Beauty__, putting it into the VHS Player. He pressed the TV/Video button and the movie appeared._

_Kikyo squealed in delight as soon as the movie appeared. "Bankotsu is the best!" She squealed again as she gave him another hug. His face colored a little. The two then went to lie down on his bed to watch the movie._

_It was around two hours long; it was heaven to Kikyo and hell to Bankotsu. But he was willing to endure it if it made her happy._

"_That was a good movie!" She turned to him and gave him her biggest smile. _

_His face flushed red again and he just nodded. The words were caught in his throat. Kikyo saw this and gave him a questioning look. _

"_Bankotsu, are you okay?" Her questioning look became a worried one._

"_Y-yeah." He stuttered a little, still with his head turned, still unable to look her in the eyes._

_She furrowed her eyebrows in irritation; irritated that he wouldn't look at her and wasn't paying attention. _

"_Hey, hey. Bankotsu look over here." She said with an excited voice._

_He turned around, curious to see what she was excited about. The next thing that happened, blew him away. She kissed him! Her lips were on his, her eyes were closed, and he sat there with wide eyes, frozen stiff. 'Please don't let this be a dream!' He prayed to himself._

_She pulled back and her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. She cleared her throat and gave him a smile. By now, Bankotsu was as red as a stop light._

"_W-w-what was that for?" He managed to say._

_She laughed a little. "You looked kinda sick or something and your face was heating up so I gave you a kiss to heal you! Just like the Prince did with Sleeping Beauty when she was sick!" She gave that cheerful smile of hers._

_The red on his face slowly faded away and he gave a soft smile. "So then when you're sick I have to kiss you too?"_

"_Yup! You're supposed to if you want me to feel better!"_

_He laughed. "Okay. But you're only allowed to give these kisses to me."_

_She titled her head a little. "Why only to you? What about my husband?"_

'_Won't that be me…?' He thought to himself. "Okay fine; to me because I'm your best friend and to your future husband, but only to me and him alright?"_

_She nodded her had and gave him a big grin. But of course, she didn't know the meaning behind his words. _

"_Well then, I have something for you too."_

"_What? A present?" She leaned in with an excited look._

"_Nope." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away and gave a tiny smirk._

_She was a little pink, from the surprise kiss. "What was that for?"_

_He put a hand on her head and smoothed his hand over her hair. He gave her a soft smile, one that was only meant for her. "It's so you'll get better from your heart problem."_

_Her eyes began to tear up. _

"_Ah! Don't cry! Don't cry! I'm sorry! Sh, sh. It's okay." He began stroking her hair._

_She shook her head. Sniffing noises were made. "It's n-not t-that." The next move she made took him by surprise. She tackled him, his back was on the bed while she hugged him with all her might. Her voice was muffled, but he was still able to understand what she said. "Bankotsu really is the best."_

_Over the years, the kisses weren't as nerve wrecking to the two friends anymore. It was their new daily routine. To Bankotsu, the daily kiss was something that meant a lot to him and one of the things he looked forward to the most everyday. But to Kikyo it might not have been as important, who knows?_

* * *

"So that's what happened and that's how all this started." Bankotsu said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Inuyasha took a moment to take it all in.

"Damn, I guess celebrities really are stupid. It's such a simple story and you take forever to understand a few simple words." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Yup, I was right. He can't understand a couple of sentences. If he can't understand a couple of sentences that means I'll have to retell my story." He gave a loud, over-dramatic, mocking sigh.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he gave a glare.

Bankotsu just smirked. "Well who cares if I kiss her or not. My competition is your brother not you. So but out." Bankotsu said as he began to walk away.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retaliate, but immediately stopped. Bankotsu was right. What position was he in to say something? _'Keh, a few weeks with her and she's already got me going crazy. What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He shook his head and began to walk back to the room. He was about to enter, but decided against it. He needed to get his head cleared. He walked past the room and made his way out of the building.

"Bankotsu, where's Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as Bankotsu walked in.

"Hm, who knows? Probably went home for the day." He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it.

"I see." She looked down at her hands.

"Hey." Bankotsu put a hand on her head and smoothed out her hair.

She looked at him giving him a questioning look, but all he did was give her a soft smile. Immediately, her mood brightened up and she was smiling back.

"You know how when we were younger, you told me I could only kiss you and my husband," she paused and continued after she saw him give a slow nod. "Well, a few days ago, when Sesshomaru was here, he kissed me."

"…"

"Bankotsu are you okay?" She looked at him. His eyes were wide and he looked kinda frozen. She quickly gave him a kiss, to "cure" him. He shook his head in response to that.

"Yuck! That means I had an indirect kiss with Sesshomaru!" He started coughing and wiping his mouth.

Kikyo just laughed at his reaction.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are…are you dating him or something now?" Bankotsu looked at her. His voice was low when he asked her the question. His eyes wasn't full of their usual perks, instead they seemed kind of down.

Kikyo didn't know what to say. "Um…" She started, but didn't know how to continue. "Well, we decided to just get to know each other more and then see what happens."

"…I see." There, that look again. He gave her that look again.

A few moments of silence passed. The tension was thick in the room. Both not knowing what to say to one another.

'_Well, it's now or never. If I wait any longer that bastard will get her.'_ Bankotsu thought as he kept glancing back and forth at Kikyo.

"Kikyo," Bankotsu started. He turned and looked her in the eyes with a stern look, not the depressed one from a few moments ago. "I-I..."

She gave him a smile to edge him to finish. "Yes?"

Subconsciously, his hand nervously clutched onto the side of his pants. "I..." Damn, this was the first time he's ever felt so nerve wrecking!

"You...what?"

"I..." He hesitated once more. "Boy am I tired!" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable with the awkward atmosphere and questioning stare from Kikyo. "Today was a long day, I'm gonna head on home now. Later!"

"Ah, wai-!"

But it was too late, Bankotsu already bolted out the room and down the hall.

"Hm..." She giggled. "He's acting _too_ strange today."

* * *

It was Sango's day off from the hospital and she was at her family café, Shoki, sipping a nice warm cup of coffee.

"Nee-chan!" A boy around Kaede's age called as he walked over to Sango. He had short brown hair tied in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. "Here's your cinnamon roll." He set the plate on the table in front of her.

She gave him a smile and patted his head. "Thanks Kohaku."

He gave her a cheerful smile and took a seat in front of her. "So how's Kikyo-nee-chan?"

She paused from eating her cinnamon roll. "She's doing fine right now." She paused again. "But I don't know how she will be in the future. We're still unsure."

"I see." He gave a disappointed expression and a small sigh.

"Well, how about you come with me to the hospital tomorrow and visit her? While I'm working you could hang out with her, I'm sure she would want to see you." She suggested and gave him a smile, trying to cheer him up.

His eyes immediately brightened up. "Yeah! That would be awesome!" He held a wide grin on his face.

"Kohaku, we need you're help in the back." One of the workers called.

"Alright!" He called back. He turned to Sango, "I'll be back later, bye nee-chan." She gave him a nod and he left.

A chime from the door was heard as someone walked in. A welcome was heard from the workers as the new customer walked through the café. The chair in front of Sango, where Kohaku was seated previously, was pulled out by a customer as he took a seat in it.

Sango sighed and put her cinnamon roll down. "Exactly what are you doing here?" She raised a brow at the smiling man.

"What? A man can't come have a sit-down chat with a friend and drink a cup of coffee?" Miroku turned around and signaled a waiter, "I'll have a warm cup of coffee please." The waiter nodded and went to go place the order.

"What did you want Miroku? Is seeing me at the hospital every week not enough that you _must_ follow me to my family café?"

He raised his hands up in defense, "I didn't follow you, I just happened to be walking by and saw you. I thought you might want some company." She gave him an untrusting look. "Seriously!"

She sighed, "If you say so."

Miroku thanked the waiter as he received his cup of coffee. "Well, I have some free time today, wanna hang out?" He gave her a wink and a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "No."

He put his hand over his heart, "Ouch, that hurt."

She just rolled her eyes again.

He stood from his chair and began to leave, "Well, since you obviously don't want me here, I'll just leave."

Sango sighed, _'I know I'm gonna regret this somehow.'_ She thought before calling out to Miroku. "Wait, I-I guess it's fine you hang out today."

Miroku turned around with a perked up look, "Yes!" He hurried over and took a seat at the table. "So what did you wanna do? Movies? Lunch? You name it."

She took another bite from her cinnamon roll and set it back down in the plate. "Calm down, how bout we just have a relaxing day? We'll just sit here for a while and whatever happens, happens."

Miroku pouted, "I guess."

Sango smiled a little and took a sip from her coffee. _'He's actually kinda cute.'_

Miroku gave a smirk at Sango while she just raised a brow. He quickly grabbed her cinnamon roll and ate the rest of it.

'_I take that back.'_ Sango's fists were rolled into balls. "That was mine damn it! Get your own!"

Miroku just have her a lopsided smile as he chewed and swallowed the food. Sango grunted, with clear irritation on her face as she stood from her chair and walked to the countertop to order another cinnamon roll from her brother. As she was walking, Miroku saw his chance. He laid his hand on her butt and groped it as she was passing by. Sango stopped in her tracks and screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU PERV!" A slap was heard throughout the café and a red handprint appeared on Miroku's face.

Sango stomped away, making her way towards the counter. She grumbled in irritation. _'I knew I was gonna regret this.'_

Miroku just chuckled in his seat. _'This is gonna be a fun day.' _He sat there with a happy look on his face as he waited for Sango to return.

* * *

_"__A handsome prince to save me from whatever evil that attacked me, a special kiss to save _me from the darkness, and a loving family awaiting my return. Those were the things I wished for. But because it was you_, that didn't happen. In exchange, you let me experience an entirely different type of fairy tale. One, that was far greater than Sleeping Beauty's fairy tale."_

* * *

**Alright! :)**

**so did you guys like? :D**

**Sorry it took forever :/**

**I was busy writing chapter 3 and 4 for _You Iris, My Love_**

**And so that put this one off longer :/**

**Also I have a research paper and I was super busy with homework. Why does junior year have to be so horrible? TT-TT**

**Well, here's some thanks! :)**

Tomoyo**: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

Anika**: Haha, sorry it wasn't fast enough. If you me, who's gonna finish the story? :O lol**

tatoo26**: Haha, aww it's okay. If you're nocturnal, you could be as awesome as an owl :D Thanks for adding me as an author add thing! :D  
**

Terra**: Haha, hope you're excited when you see this updated :) Haha and I added in Bankotsu ^^ I agree I was beginning to miss him as well. lol Haha its okay I ramble a lot as well lol. Thanks for liking my story :)**

Insinidy**: I'm glad you added my story on your faves! ^^ i'm so happy right now ^^ lol**

**Thanks you guys for the support and reading my stories :D**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible .**

**Oh! I was wondering, who would you prefer? Bankotsu or Sesshomaru?**

**I'm leaning more on the Bankotsu side, but hmmmm... :/ Also Bankotsu has more of an advantage with Kikyo, you know, since they've known each other forever and the kissing thing. While Sesshomaru barely knows her. What do you guys think? This is keeping me stuck from any progressing thoughts of the story :(**

**_- sportiegrl out~ _  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonds

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Takahashi Rumiko**

**_Our Own Fairytale_ is property of sportiegrl/Justine Tran**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bonds

_"Bonds. Bonds between people are quite delicate; like a string. Easy to break and almost impossible to repair back to its' original state."_

* * *

No one knew whether if it was the long black hair, the hazel eyes, the beautiful face, or the birthmark on her forehead that looked like four jewel shard that made people turn their heads whenever they saw her. It was like this wherever she went. Even though she was in her early forties, it only seemed as if she was in her late twenties.

The woman gave a relieved sigh as she sat in her first class seat in the plane. She leaned back in her chair and turned to the right, looking out the window and at the clouds. Her eyes softened and her lips curved upward, "I'm finally coming back home."

Sesshomaru walked onto the plane and sat in his own first class seat as well. He sighed and let his muscles relax as he leaned into the chair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed some peace and quiet. He was away on a business trip for almost a week and boy did he miss Kikyo. His excitement of being back home and seeing his hopefully soon to be girlfriend was being suppressed as he tried to keep his cool façade.

"I bet you're excited to be on your way home." A 22-year-old woman with brown hair and red eyes said with a smirk as she took a seat next to Sesshomaru.

He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes and just closed his eyes once again.

She gave an annoyed look, "You know it's rude to not speak when someone speaks to you right?"

"…"

"Hey!"

He gave an annoyed sigh and kept his eyes closed as he replied. "You're loud, people are trying to relax. Kagura, just because we're business partners doesn't mean that we have to be friends and chit-chat."

Kagura leaned in her chair and put her elbow on the armrest, putting her head in her hand. She muttered, "Stupid, boring, no-fun jerk." She gave a loud and annoyed sigh while he just sat there, trying his best to pretend she wasn't even there.

Kagura looked around the plane to see if there was anyone she knew. "Hey, hey Sesshomaru!" She said in a loud whisper as she shook his arm.

He gave an annoyed growl. "What. Do. You. Want?"

She pointed at the black haired girl sitting at the window. "Isn't that Midoriko-san?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Don't know, don't care."

"How can you not care? Midoriko-san is one of the best doctors in Japan and she's from a lineage of very powerful Shinto priestesses! She's the current head of the Shinto priestesses!"

The mention of being an amazing doctor caught his attention. He stood up from his seat and began making his way over to Midoriko.

"Sesshomaru! She's sleeping! You can't just walk over there and wake her up!"

He glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

Kagura flinched a little, but glared back. "Look here Mr. I'm so powerful and everyone should listen to me, if you want a favor from Midoriko-san, I'm pretty sure as hell that she wouldn't do a single favor for you if you wake her up and start demanding things from her. I've had enough of your little attitude today, so sit your ass down."

"…" His glare hardened at her, but she didn't retreat.

He sighed and sat back down.

"Thank you." She leaned in her chair as well.

He closed his eyes and annoyance was present on his face. _'Little witch. Why do I have to be stuck with her? This plane should hurry and land so I can go see Kikyo."_

Kagura put her headphones on and turned up the music on her IPod, causing her to sing along with the songs playing.

He gave a low growl of annoyance. _'This is gonna be a long ride.'_

* * *

"Kikyo!" Kagome's cheerful voice was heard as she walked into Kikyo's room. She skipped towards Kikyo and captured her in a big hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" She gave a huge grin and let go, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Kikyo gave a soft smile, "That is true. It's wonderful to see you again Kagome."

"You don't have to be so formal!" Kikyo just giggle and nodded. "Well, I've been sending Inuyasha in my place; hope he wasn't much of a jerk."

"Actually, I think we're starting to become friends."

Kagome clasped her hands together. "Really? That's great!" She gave another wide grin.

Kikyo gave a small chuckle and leaned back against the wall sighing.

Kagome titled her head in curiosity. "What's wrong?"

She chuckled a little and shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just wondering how you're so cheerful all the time."

"Hm…I don't know either. It just happens." She grinned again.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

Kikyo paused and looked outside the window. "How did you meet Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. "W-w-w-h-a-a-t?"

Kikyo laughed, causing Kagome to blush even more.

"W-well we met in high school at a party at Miroku's house. Someone accidentally spilled a drink on my shirt so I went to Miroku's room to borrow a shirt and well…" She trailed off.

"What happened? Something juicy?" Kikyo gave a sly smile and winked.

Kagome blushed again. "Well, I went and started changing and I guess I didn't lock the door and Inuyasha walked in on me changing." She put her red face into her hands from embarrassment.

"…Haha!" Kikyo's laughter filled the room.

"Kikyo! Don't laugh!" Kagome whined as she buried her red face deeper into her hands.

"I'm s-s-hahaha!" She knelt over holding her stomach. Moments later, the laughter finally subsided. Kikyo wiped away a tear, "I'm sorry Kagome, but that was just—wow." She giggled a little. "That's means Inuyasha's a peeper!" She started giggling again.

"Mou, Kikyo no more." Kagome whined as she was getting over the embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry. So what happened next?"

"Afterwards, well you know how rude he can be sometimes. He made fun of me and everything and at first I didn't like him that much, but he kinda grew on me throughout the years I knew him. I think I fell in love with him when I noticed that even when he was rude and a jerk, he was still always there to protect me." Kagome paused as she thought back to her memories. Her expression changed from one of embarrassment to a soft gaze and a light smile.

Kikyo saw this and gave a sad smile. She felt a small pain inside and brought her hands to her chest, slightly gripping her shirt. _'She loves him so much…'_ She shook her head, forcing her thoughts to go away and her sad smile into a happy one.

"So enough about me and Inuyasha, what about you and Sesshomaru? Oh! Or you and Bankotsu!" Kagome gave a wink.

"Well…" She started off.

"Well what?"

"They both did confess to me…"

"What?" Kagome's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

Kikyo nodded.

"When?"

"Sesshomaru…he confessed the day everyone came to see me practice archery. And Bankotsu confessed a few days ago."

"No way!" Kagome squealed in excitement. "What happened? You just HAVE to tell me everything!"

Kikyo chuckled. "Nosy."

Kagome waved it off. "Just tell me!"

"Alright, alright just calm down." Kikyo paused and thought back to the two confessions. "Well Sesshomaru kissed—"

"He kissed you?" Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucers. "He actually KISSED you? Like lips on lips?"

Kikyo gave a slow nod.

"Wow…"

"Wow? Why wow?"

"Okay, so like in high school, no matter how many girls approached Sesshomaru, he never took any interest in them at all! We all thought that he could have possibly been gay!"

"…"

"…"

"Pft! Haha!" Tears formed in Kikyo's eyes form the laughter while Kagome giggles a little. Kikyo wiped away another tear. "R-r-really? S-seriously?"

Kagome nodded.

"Haha! Oh this is too much." Kikyo paused and waited for her laughter to subside. "Man, Kagome you should visit me more. I haven't laughed this much in my whole life." Kikyo leaned back and gave a sigh.

"Well, continue on!" Kagome said with an eager look.

"Well we just agreed to get to know each other more before we proceed on with anything else."

"That's it?"

"Well and he's been visiting everyday when he wasn't busy."

"I see, I see. What about Bankotsu?"

"Bankotsu…he just said his. It took me completely by surprise! But, he said he wasn't gonna give me up to Sesshomaru." Kikyo had a small smile.

"Awww!" Kagome put her hands on her chest. "That's so sweet!" She sighed, "Inuyasha never says anything like that to me." She gave a small pout.

Kikyo giggled a little.

"Well Bankotsu and Sesshomaru are tied then."

Kikyo title her head in confusion. "Tied? What do you mean?"

"Well Sesshomaru gets a brownie point for kissing you and Bankotsu gets a brownie point for saying that line to you. So one and one, they're tied." Kagome gave a grin.

Kikyo giggled, "I didn't know we were keeping score."

"Well it's just incase you can't choose between the two, so you can 'review' them on the things they did. It's only to help you choose." Kagome winked and Kikyo just her head and laughed.

Kikyo gave a relaxed sigh, "This is a wonderful bonding time." She smiled.

Kagome gave a wide grin. "Yup!"

"It's nice to talk to a girl around my age for once."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You've never had a best girl friend to talk to before?"

"Well there's Kaede and Sango…but I don't really talk to Sango about things like this and Kaede doesn't really count."

"That's it!" Kagome leaned forward and grabbed Kikyo's hands. Kikyo jumped in surprise.

"What's it?"

"I'm your best friend!"

"But then what about Bankotsu?"

"…" Kagome paused to think. "Well then, I'm your best friend that's a girl!" She had a determined look in her eyes.

"Hm…I guess I don't mind." Kikyo cracked a small smile.

"Alright!" Kagome pumped a fist in the air. "We'll tell each other everything! No secrets!" She held out a pinky. "Pinky promise!"

Kikyo giggled and held out her own. "Pinky promise."

* * *

"Where did that lady go?" Sesshomaru growled in irritation. He ended up sleeping on the whole plane ride. When he woke up to get off, he could find Midoriko anywhere. He and Kagura spent around 25 minutes looking for Midoriko around the airport, but to no luck at all.

"Maybe she left already." Kagura yawned. "Can I just leave already? I wanna go home and crash."

"No, we have to find her."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "It's been almost half an hour and we haven't found her. She's probably on her way home. If anything, why don't you just ask your assistant to find her number for you?"

"…"

"Stubborn cow. And he's supposed to be a genius?" Kagura muttered to herself.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Hurry up and leave."

He walked away and signaled for a taxi, got inside, and went on home.

Kagura became furious. "Jerk! How can you just leave a woman here by herself?" She stopped away and signaled for a taxi and went home furious.

* * *

Midoriko grabbed her house keys and unlocked the door. "I'm home!" She called throughout the house.

"Oba-san!" A child-like voice called as the footsteps came running towards the door. The child ran and tackled her aunt in a hug.

"Kaede!" Midoriko smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kaede in a bear hug. She knelt down and put a hand on Kaede's head. "Miss me?"

"Yup!" Kaede held a wide grin.

"Welcome home oba-san." Bankotsu said as he walked over to the two.

"Come give me a hug Bankotsu!" Midoriko grinned and Bankotsu did as told. Midoriko looked down at Kaede and pat her head. "Kaede, why don't you go to bed? You're gonna have a long day tomorrow." She smiled.

Kaede pouted. "Yeah, a long day of school."

"Hm…really? I was thinking we could go shopping and buy Kikyo a present and go visit her." Midoriko gave her a wink. "Well that is of course, unless you wanted to go to schoo—"

"No! I'll go with you tomorrow!" Kaede had a look of excitement.

"Well then, off to bed." Kaede nodded and ran to her room.

Midoriko stood and made her way to the living room and sat on the couch, while Bankotsu followed in suit, sitting across from her.

"How has she been?" Midoriko asked in a low voice.

"She's been okay lately. Still practicing archery and writing in her notebook."

She gave a small smile. "That's good."

"She also made some new friends."

"Oh?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Tessaiga Inuyasha, Tessaiga Sesshomaru, Higurashi Kagome, and Kazaana Miroku; they're all celebs."

Midoriko nodded. "I know. The older Tessaiga brother was on the same plane as I was today."

"I see. Well how was your medical research? Did you find anything useful to save her?"

She shook her head in dismay. "No, nothing." She passed and looked down at her hands. "There's nothing." She sighed. She sat up straight and looked as Bankotsu with determined eyes. "But, I'm not giving up. I won't give up on my niece."

Bankotsu nodded. "Oba-san."

"Yes?"

"I confessed to her a few days ago."

Midoriko's lips curved upward in a sly grin. "Finally! And?"

"I think she's beginning to see me as a man."

"Nice!" She held a wide grin. "This calls for some sake!" She stood up and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Um, oba-san, I'm still under-aged…"

"…" She sat back down and sighed. "Damn." She stood up again and walked towards her room. "I guess we all should just get some sleep then. Nights Bankotsu."

"Goodnight." He walked towards his room as well.

He switched on his bedroom light and walked to his shelf. A picture of a family of nine was framed and standing on the shelf. Seven brothers and a husband and wife were what was in the frame. The frame was engraved, _The Band of Seven and Oka-san and Otou-san! Happy birthday Bankotsu-nii-san!_

"Goodnight everyone." Bankotsu said as he turned off the light and went to bed.

Midoriko changed into her pajamas and looked at her nightstand. The picture held a beautiful woman with raven hair in a hospital bed holding the newborn Kaede, her husband sitting in a chair to the right, a younger version of Kikyo in her father's lap, and Midoriko in her mid-twenties leaning against the mother's bed. The whole family was smiling, joyful of the new life born in their family.

She looked at the picture and grabbed it. "I promise I'll save her." She put the picture back, turned off the light, and got into bed. "Goodnight onee-san, goodnight Katsura-san."

* * *

_"For others, bonds were easy to break. Bonds between friends as well as bonds between lovers. But for us, it was as if instead of a piece of string, our bond was was formed through the thickest metal. No matter how many times people tried to break it, it still stuck through. That's probably why our bond last for over 500 years."_

* * *

**Alright there's chapter 6! :)**

**Sorry it took a while! :/**

**Major brain fart happening in my head these days -_-**

summer bloom: **Um...wow hahaha. dunno maybe? but there's a lot of Justine Tran's in the world haha. hope you liked my story :)**

tomoyo**: thanks! hope you liked this chapter as well! :)**

Anika**: Haha thank's for liking the Sleeping Beauty scene lol the idea popped up because me and my friends were watching the princess and the frog and we ended up comparing all of the disney princesses and sleeping beauty popped up lol hmm...well we'll see what happens between the love heptagon...? o.O**

Terra**: haha oh boy, your comments. i just love them, so enthusiastic LOL well i love all the comments, but yours just keep my giggling haha. my spring break was after easter lol ****oh i love bankotsu too and sesshomaru. i think i might be leaning on the bankotsu side as well :O**

tatoo26**: lucky you're on vacation! :O super jealous! haha yeahhh Inuyasha gets super jealous super easily! :O sorry update took foreverrrr :/**

**hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6! :)**

**and review please! :D it makes me uber happy when you guys do x]  
**

**Thanks for all the support everyone! :D xoxo**

**_- sportiegrl out~_  
**


	7. Ch 7: Flowers, Rivals, and Best Friends

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Takahashi Rumiko**

**_Our Own Fairytale_ is property of sportiegrl/Justine Tran**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Flowers, Rivals, and Best Friends

_"Flowers are for our pleasure, rivals are our motivators, and best friends are our treasures."_

* * *

Inuyasha just finished his morning run and was walking back towards his house. Instead of taking the main streets, like usual, he decided to take the small local streets, which held many small and local businesses. He never really noticed until now, how these small shops had such a friendly and warm atmosphere, making feel more at home. He slowed his walking pace to preserve this feeling a while longer.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to buy some flowers?" An elderly lady asked as Inuyasha walked by her flower shop. He was about to decline until he noticed two types of flowers out for sale.

"I'll take five of those," he pointed to one group of flowers, "and five of those." He pointed to another group of flowers. He turned to the elderly lady, "And can you arrange them in a nice bouquet?"

The lady smiled, "Of course sir. So that'll be a bouquet of bellflowers and sunflowers, yes?"

Inuyasha nodded.

The elderly lady held a sly smile. "Is this bouquet for your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha slightly turned red. "No, no, it's not."

She raised a brow, "So a young man such as yourself would buy a girl her favorite flowers whenever you want? And it's for a girl that ISN'T your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Well…"

The elderly lady sighed and shook her head. "Come on in boy. I'll give you some things for free so you can win her over." She gave him a wink and sly smile.

"But—" Inuyasha tried to protest.

"Hush boy and just come into the flower shop. I, Urasue, knows everything there's needed to know above love." She exclaimed as she pushed Inuyasha into the small flower shop.

* * *

"Kikyo-nee-chan!" Kaede shouted as she ran into Kikyo's room.

"Kaede! What are you doing here?" Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Kaede's lips curved upward into a secretive smile.

"Oh calm down Kikyo, it's not the end of the world if she misses one day." Midoriko walked into the room with a smile.

"Welcome back Oba-san." Kikyo smiled. "But you do know that you shouldn't let her skip school. It could create a bad habit."

"Relax, relax, one day won't hurt her." Midoriko waved her off as she sat in the chair. She turned to Kaede and gave her a wink and a nod.

Kikyo raised a brow, "Wha—"

"Patience child, patience." Midoriko said.

Kaede ran out of the room and quickly came back, but this time, bringing a small gift bag along with her. "Here you go nee-chan!" She had a wide grin as she pushed the present into Kikyo's arms.

Kikyo held a confused look. "What's this for? It's not my birthday."

"It's just a random gift from your beloved family." Midoriko responded.

"But why?"

The corner of Midoriko's smiling lips twitched a little in irritation. "You know, a normal person would accept a present with no questions."

"Who ever said I was normal?" Kikyo gave an amused smile as Kaede snickered at her response.

"Just stop asking question and open the present already!" Midoriko growled in irritation.

Kikyo gave a small laugh. "Alright." From the bag, she pulled out a small velvet box with the logo of Parade Design on the top.

She let out a small gasp as she opened the box and saw what was inside; a beautiful, golden, heart-shaped locket that had on engraving of a bellflower and 'Kikyo' written on the front. Inside the locket, there were four picture slots and only two of them were taken up. In the first slot, was a family picture, the same one that was placed on Midoriko's nightstand. Similar to the picture in the first slot, in the second slot, was another family picture. One of which was the same family picture that was on Bankotsu's shelf.

"Wow, this is just…wow." Kikyo was at a loss for words.

Midoriko smiled. "It's something for you to look at whenever you miss us…or them." Midoriko motioned towards the deceased ones in the photos. "I got this made before I left for my research trip, so Kaede and I went to go pick it up today."

"So do you like it?" Kaede asked with an eager look.

"I love it. Thank you." She gave them a warm smile.

"No problem. Well, Bankotsu wanted to be here when you opened it, but he couldn't get the day off."

"I see." Kikyo cast her eyes downward.

"Oh, but you should've seen him beg on the phone. He was on his knees and everything! He acted as if his boss could see him through the phone, that idiot." Midoriko said as she laughed.

Kikyo giggled. "That's Bankotsu for you."

Midoriko took the locket from Kikyo's hands. "Well, a locket is supposed to be around your neck, not in your hands. Turn around."

Kikyo did as told and moved her hair for Midoriko to put the locket on. A small click was heard from the clip of the necklace.

"There you go, much better."

Kikyo turned back around. She moved her hair back and ran her fingers across the locket.

"It's so pretty!" Kaede said with glee.

Kikyo smiled, "Thank you." Kaede squealed with joy.

"Well Kaede, why don't you and I get some lunch and bring Kikyo back some food later?" Midoriko suggested as she stood up.

"Okay! We'll be back soon nee-chan!" Kaede said in a cheerful voice.

"Bye Kikyo, we'll be back soon."

"Alright. Be careful out there!" She called out as Midoriko and Kaede left the room. A small "Okay" was heard, indicating that they heard her.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome was gonna come and visit with me, but she had a last minute meeting for her new drama that's gonna air in a few months.

I walked through the front doors of the hospital with the bouquet in my hand. The damn old lady Urasue wouldn't stop with the "win her love" crap. I was there forever just listening to her lecture on how to win a girl's love. I mean come on, I'm THE INUYASHA, pft, I could get any girl I want.

I walked to the elevator and stepped it. I tapped my foot against the ground as I waited for the elevator to go up. Damn thing take forever. I held the bouquet up and looked at the flowers. The light purple from the bellflowers and the yellow from the sunflowers looked really good together. They smelled pretty good too.

I wonder…if she'll like these. What the heck am I even doing? I don't even know if these are her favorite flowers, it was just…just on impulse. It was as if I knew from the beginning what she liked. I took a deep breath and sighed. What the hell is going on with me?

The elevator finally reached Kikyo's floor, so I stepped out and made my way to her room. Room 808…810…here we go, room 812. I was gonna knock on the door, but I froze when I saw Sesshomaru in there.

He had a bouquet of a dozen roses in his hands. "Here, I got these for you." He smiled, what the hell? He smiles?

Kikyo had on a beautiful smile. "Thank you." She looked at the flowers and smelled them. "I love them, they're so beautiful."

I stepped back a little, making sure that they wouldn't see me. I felt my hands clench tighter and tighter. I looked at the bouquet in my clenched hands and scoffed. Roses that cost probably $100 and up versus these crappy things? Of course she's gonna choose the roses, who wouldn't.

I threw the bouquet at the wall and saw it fall onto the bench. I turned and pressed the elevator button. The doors opened, but before I went in, I gave the trashcan next to the doors the hardest kick I could. I saw the trashcan fly to the wall and roll a few feet. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

"AHHHH!" I let out the loudest yell I could inside the elevator and punched a wall. I never felt so damn furious in my life. What exactly is wrong with me? I leaned back against the wall and gave a deep sigh. FML man, just FML.

* * *

Sesshomaru got a vase and put the roses inside of it. He put the vase on the table, "There we go. Sorry, I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, so I just got you the classic, cliché ones." Sesshomaru cracked a small smile.

Kikyo giggled. "These are lovely."

"But, for future reference, what exactly are you favorite flowers?"

"It would have to be bellflowers and sunflowers."

"Really? A normal girl would usually choose a tulip, roses, or something along those lines."

Kikyo gave a sly smile. "Well, who said I was a normal girl?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "That's for sure."

"Well, don't worry about my favorite flowers, not many people know what they are, only my family and Bankotsu know."

"Well now your family, Bankotsu, and I know what they are." Sesshomaru cracked a smile.

A small knock was at the door. "Come in." Kikyo called out. The door opened slightly as a young girl that was around the age of nine peeked her head in. She had hazel eyes and long black hair that was slightly messy.

Kikyo gave her a warm smile. "Rin, did you come to visit me again?"

Rin nodded.

"Well, come on in."

Rin quickly ran to the bed and jumped on it, crawling to sit next to Kikyo, giving Kikyo a wide grin.

Kikyo giggled a little. "Rin, this is Sesshomaru-san." Rin gave a slow nod and a small smile. "Sesshomaru, this little one is Rin."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Hello."

"Rin!" An elderly doctor called as he walked into the room. "Ah, Rin, there you are. Stop running all over the place Rin! Come, let's go back, your nurse still hasn't fixed your hair and we have to help you practice speaking again."

Rin shook her head and clung onto Kikyo's arm.

The elderly man sighed. "Leave Kikyo alone and just come along." Rin furiously shook her head and clung on more.

Kikyo giggled and smiled. "It's okay Jaken-san. Rin can stay and how about you help her practice tomorrow? I haven't seen her in a while."

Jaken sighed. "Alright, but tomorrow we ARE having you practice got it?" Rin slumped her shoulders and nodded. "Good." Jaken said as he left the room.

"Rin, let me fix your hair. Sit in front of me." Kikyo said as she grabbed a brush and a hair tie. Rin nodded and did as told.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Speaking practice?"

Kikyo nodded. "Rin is mute."

"I see." He replied, deciding not to dig the matter any deeper.

"There, all done! Do you like it?" Kikyo handed Rin a mirror to see her hairstyle. Her black hair was done in two small pig tails. Rin nodded with a wide grin and put the mirror down. She tackled Kikyo in a hug.

Kikyo giggled. "Well I'm glad you like it." Kikyo grabbed the mirror and brush and put them away.

A small smile found its way to Sesshomaru's face.

Kikyo turned and saw this. "What?" She gave a nervous smile.

He shook his head.

"What is it? What were you smiling about?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Sesshomaru…" Kikyo said in a warning voice.

Sesshomaru sighed. Not once has he ever really given in to a woman, but for Kikyo he made an exception. "I was just thinking of how pretty you looked."

Kikyo's face turned apple red when she heard his compliment. "T-thank you."

Rin grabbed onto Kikyo and Sesshomaru's hands, joining the two hands together. She had a wide grin and a hopeful look on her face.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Looks like Rin wants us together."

Kikyo's face became redder, if that was even possible.

Sesshomaru's cell phone rang, causing Kikyo to jerk her hand back in surprise. Sesshomaru looked at this phone and sighed as he answered the call.

"Hello? Right now? Fine I'll be on my way." Sesshomaru ended the call and sighed.

Kikyo raised a brow.

"I got a new mountain of work." Sesshomaru sighed as he stood up. "Bye Kikyo, bye Rin."

Rin nodded and waved.

"Bye Sesshomaru, be careful out there." Kikyo called out. He waved, giving her a small smile and left.

"Knock knock." A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Kikyo called out. _'Wow, I'm getting a lot of visitors today.'_

"Kikyo-san!" Kohaku shouted as he ran into the room. He ran to Kikyo and gave her a hug.

"Kohaku!" Kikyo said in a surprised voice. She returned his hug. "It's been a long while. Wow, you've grown a lot since last time."

"Sorry Kikyo, he's been waiting forever to come visit you." Sango said as she walked in.

"Yup!" Kohaku grinned.

"That's fine, it's wonderful to have company." Kikyo said with a smile.

Kohaku noticed Rin sitting on the bed and gave her a smile. "Hi, I'm Kohaku."

"Oh, she's Rin. Rin, this is Kohaku."

Rin gave a slow nod and waved as she gave him a small smile.

Kohaku raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"Rin is mute Kohaku." Sango answered.

"Oh…"

"That's reminds me Kikyo." Sango brought out a bouquet of bellflowers and sunflowers.

"Oh my, how did you know I liked those Sango?" She asked as Sango handed them to her.

"I didn't. We found them on the bench next to your room."

"Oh." Kikyo looked at the bouquet. She smelled the flowers, "They smell beautiful."

"Who do you suppose bought them?" Sango asked.

"No idea. I was thinking Bankotsu, but he's working today and Sesshomaru brought me the roses."

"Maybe a secret admirer?" Kohaku suggested.

"Oh! How about Onigumo? Or well, his name is now Naraku. You know how he was so in love with you." Sang suggested.

Kikyo shook her head. "That's impossible. He's in America getting therapy and healing his burns."

"Hm…That's true…but what if he sent them over?"

"Wouldn't someone have come in with them instead of leaving them on the bench then?"

Sango gave a slow nod. "I guess so."

Kikyo stood up and grabbed a beautiful vase from a cabinet.

"Kikyo! I would've gotten that for you!" Sango said. "Be careful!" She had a worried look.

"Oh calm down Sango. I have a weak heart, I'm not crippled." Kikyo put water in the vase and put the flowers inside. As she was putting the flowers in the vase, a card dropped onto the table. She picked it up and opened it, reading it out loud. "Get well soon Notebook Girl." Kikyo smiled to herself as she looked at the flowers.

"Who wrote that?" Sango asked with a questioning look.

"A secret." Kikyo said with a sly smile as she sat back on her bed.

"Wh—"

"We're back!" Kaede's voice rang throughout the room.

'_Perfect timing.'_ Kikyo thought to herself.

"Here's we brought you some curry." Midoriko said as she handed Kikyo a box of curry rice.

"Mmm…Yummy. Thank you." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Oh! And guess who we saw in the lobby!" Kaede said with excitement.

Inuyasha stepped inside the room. "Hey."

"It's Inuyasha-san!" Kohaku yelled with excitement.

Sango laughed. "Yes, it's Inuyasha."

Kohaku ran to Inuyasha, "I'm a HUGE fan! Can I have a picture?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I know, I'm awesome. Sure you can."

Sango dug into her purse. "You're lucky I brought my camera Kohaku." A flash and click came from the camera as the picture was taken.

Kohaku had a wide grin. "Thanks Inuyasha-san! Thanks nee-chan."

Kikyo giggled. "Kaede, why don't you take Kohaku and Rin to go play in the garden?" Kikyo suggested.

"Okay!" Kaede ran out while Kohaku ran after her and Rin slowly followed, almost being left behind.

Kohaku stopped and grabbed Rin's hand. "Come on!" He gave her a grin and dragged her along. Rin gave a wide grin and complied.

"Oh, Midoriko-sensei, Jaken-sensei said he needed to talk to you about something." Sango said.

Midoriko nodded. "Alright. I'll be back later Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded and continued to eat her curry rice as Sango and Midoriko left the room.

Inuyasha sat down in the chair and crossed his arms. "Hmp." He gave an angry and pouting look.

Kikyo raised a brow and gave an amused look. "What's wrong with you?"

He glanced over at the roses. "I guess the roses look nice huh?" His tone was still a little hostile.

Kikyo gave an amused smile. "Yeah, they're just so beautiful." She took another bite of her lunch.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well, I've seen better."

She did her best not to laugh. _'He is so blind.'_

Inuyasha continued. "I mean, roses are cliché."

Her lips twitched as she tried to hold in her laughter.

He raised a brow. "And exactly what are _you_ doing?"

Kikyo coughed a little and cleared her throat. She turned to him and gave him a sly smile. "I, Notebook Girl, loved the flowers. Thanks Inuyasha."

His jaw dropped. "W-what?"

Kikyo ate the last bite of curry rice and put the to go box in the trash. She walked to the table, grabbing the vase of bellflowers and sunflowers that Inuyasha didn't notice, and held it in front of her for him to see.

His eyes widened. "H-how?"

She smirked. "I didn't know that the _oh so great_ Inuyasha knew how to stutter."

"I," He cleared his throat and crossed his arms again. "I _don't_ stutter."

Kikyo laughed and set the flowers down. "Uh huh, if you say so."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, how did you get those?"

"Sango found it on the bench outside."

His mouth formed an 'O' shape.

Kikyo sat back down on her bed, "So why was it on the bench?"

"…No reason." He diverted his eyes from hers.

She raised a brow. "Uh huh…Okay, whatever." Kikyo leaned back against the wall, "Stalker." She muttered in a low voice.

Inuyasha raised a brow; an annoyed look was present on his face. "What?" He asked in a semi-threatening voice.

Kikyo smirked. "You heard me."

"How am I a stalker?"

"Well, no one besides my family, Bankotsu, and Sesshomaru know what my favorite flowers are."

He shrugged. "Well I…I just guessed. Why would _I_, Inuyasha, the _number one_ model in Japan stalk _you_? Hm?" He gave a winning smirk.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, because you are just _oh so_ amazing."

"Why yes, yes I am."

Kikyo noticed that she rolled her eyes mostly when Inuyasha was here and it was already her what…fifth time rolling them? Wait, and she just couldn't resist rolling them again when she heard his egotistic answer. "Geez, major ego." She muttered.

"You're just jealous."

"And what exactly would I be jealous of?" She crossed her arms.

"Of how perfect I am." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes, and I assume perfect people like yourself are also peepers?" Kikyo smirked.

"Wha—"

"Oh, Kagome told me about you peeping on her."

Inuyasha's face turned beet red. Kikyo couldn't help but laugh to her hearts' content when she saw that he was finally lost for words and so embarrassed after their little conversation.

"Don't laugh!"

Kikyo ignored him and continued on laughing.

* * *

Kaede, Rin, and Kohaku were playing in the sand box located near the Goshinboku tree. Kaede looked up at Kikyo's window and saw her laughing like there was no tomorrow and Inuyasha was beet red with an irritated and embarrassed look on his face.

"Wow." She paused and the other too looked to where she was staring. "I've never seen nee-chan laugh so much before."

Rin and Kohaku nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Kikyo-san likes Inuyasha-san." Kohaku suggested with an excited look. "'Cause you know, everyone says that the more a person laughs with someone, means that they like the person that they're laughing with."

Kaede's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"It's true."

"No! Nee-chan can't like Inuyasha!"

"Why not? Inuyasha is REALLY cool!" Kohaku exclaimed.

Kaede shook her head. "No! It has to be Bankotsu-nii-chan! He's loved Nee-chan the longest and the most!"

"Inuyasha-san!"

"Bankotsu-nii-chan!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Bankotsu-nii-chan!"

Neither were willing to back down. They glared at each other and turned to Rin. "Rin! Who's better for Kikyo-nee-chan/-san?" Both asked simultaneously.

Rin was slightly taken back. She quickly went to grab a small twig and began writing in sand.

"Ses…" Kaede started.

"Sho…" Kohaku continued.

"MARU-SAN?" They both finished together.

Rin gave a slow nod.

"Sesshomaru-san as in Inuyasha-san's onii-chan?" Kohaku asked.

Kaede and Rin nodded.

"Hm…" Kohaku put a finger on his chin. "So that means that Kaede is rooting for Bankotsu-san, I'm rooting for Inuyasha-san, and Rin is rooting for Sesshomaru-san."

Kaede and Rin nodded.

"Then that means…" Kaede started. "Rivals! We're rivals!"

Rin's eyes widened as tears began forming and her lips began quivering.

"Rin!" Kaede and Kohaku immediately began trying to calm Rin down.

"It's okay Rin. It's okay, we're not rivals. Right Kaede?" Kohaku pat Rin's head.

"Yeah, we're just gonna leave it to the adults! We aren't rivals! We're…best friends!" Kaede said with a cheering voice as she rubbed Rin's back.

Rin sniffed and nodded. She wiped away her tears and gave them a wide grin.

"All better! Well, let's go play!" Kaede said and ran to the shovel and bucket of sand.

"Yeah!" Kohaku said grabbing Rin's hand and giving her a grin. Rin's grin widened and nodded.

* * *

_"Hey, I never told you this, but you have always been my best friend as well as my most beloved person. You brought me flowers, you brought upon me a rival, and you gave me two best friends. My love, you will forever bring me my happiness."_

* * *

**Alright! There's chapter 7! :)**

**hope you guys enjoyed that one! :D**

**Haha And i know everyone is like WTF? Kikyo and Kagome-BEST FRIENDS? lol**

**Well...I dunno, in my mind I always thought that they should be best friends, cuz i mean come on, someone that's completely unrelated to you that look like you? DUDE! Who wouldn't want them as a best friend? O_O**

**It'll be like "Hey, I have a twin that's not related to me!" *point* "YEAH!" :D right? lol**

**So that's what i think should go down x] But that's just my take on Kikyo and Kagome :)**

**And sorry for not having a bigger Inuyasha and Kikyo moment of a Sesshomaru and Kikyo moment. **** I was just out of ideas on their little tiny cute moments :/ The testing season has taken a toll on my already dying brain x_X  
**

Anika**: Haha, thanks for liking it! :D Haha, yeahhh that's just my interpretation of Kagome. I only wrote about her good points lol. she IS like that in the show i guess, but like not when Kikyo is around :/**

Demoinc Angel**: I'm glad you like this enough to put it on your Favorite's list! :D**

Terra**: Dude, my AP exam is next week :( and star testing is right now TT-TT FML! lol who said Inuyasha was gonna two-time huh? :O lol minor Sesshomaru and Kikyo moment and minor InuyashaxKikyo moment ^^**

summer bloom**: lol ummmm, yeah i'm kinda pretty sure i don't know you or else you would've come up to me or something already and told me bout how you read my story :) lol and the inuyasha and kikyo scene you having been twitching for is here...but...it's not that romantic :/**

tomoyo**: WOW! you replied with all CAPS! :O i'm glad you liked it! :D hope you like this one as well ^^**

Midnight Hacker**: lol "Mou" is like a whine type thing, it's like their "Geez" lol Sesshomaru vs. Bankotsu, but ultimately vs. Inuyasha, who shall win? ;] lol apparently i am fitting them all in some how :O which is kinda weird, because i didn't think i would be able to do it lol if you see my ff7 story, i'm still working on fitting everyone in and there's WAY MORE characters in ff7 lol oh wow, i'm glad your comp is fixed! ummmm i thought to leave it kinda ambiguous lol like i think i put in something to explain it though...oh! Kagome says it...it's like once in a life time, there's someone that looks exactly like you or something along those lines, it's an old saying :) lol anddddd i believeee it was stated in chapter 4 that Kagome was busy doing a drama or movie filming :) chapter 5 was a continuation of 4 lol  
**

tatoo26**: ohhh i see i see. well vaca time in june! can't wait! lol kk, yeah she is jealous ;] oh! Happy Birthday tatoo26! :D **.com/watch?v=1AJDCeoqLvo&feature=related **Take a look! :) FYI this WASN'T made by me :) all credit goes to **ffogfogg**. hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Well, thanks everyone! :D**

**_-sportiegrl out~_  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Natural Feeling

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Takahashi Rumiko**

**_Our Own Fairytale_ is property of sportiegrl/Justine Tran**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Natural Feeling

_"What exactly is this so called 'natural feeling'? That's what you always asked me after criticizing the concept of it."_

* * *

The sound of an arrow slicing through the air could be heard as Kikyo shot at her target. One after another; each one hitting the center. Kikyo focused all of her attention on archery and nothing else. She didn't even noticed her aunt on the sidelines watching.

Midoriko stood on the sidelines and watched as Kikyo practiced. She asked Kikyo why she only wanted to wear priestess outfits when she practiced archery. Her reply; "It feels more natural." Midoriko gave a small laugh as she remembered her niece's strange reply.

"What's so funny?" A melodic voice asked.

Midoriko turned to her right and saw a transparent woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a lavender kimono with a cherry blossom tree imprinted on the left side, the cherry blossom petals were made to seem as if they were falling gently from the tree. She had an elegant and wise air around her.

"Kokoro-nee-chan." Midoriko said in a soft voice.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" A gentle smile was on Kokoro's lips.

"Where's Kei-nii-chan?"

"He's watching over Kaede right now."

"I see."

The two turned and looked at Kikyo as she practiced her archery.

"Kikyo's powers haven't come in yet?" Kokoro asked as she observed her daughter.

"I don't think so."

"How strange."

Midoriko raised a brow. "And how so?"

"Well Kikyo is _her_ reincarnation, so I would assume she would have the same strong powers, especially at this age."

"_Her?_ Who is _her_?"

"The miko that protected the Shikon no Tama of course."

Midoriko gave a confused look. "And how do you know this?"

Kokoro sighed. "You may be the head of the shrine right now, but you should practice your powers."

"Well it wasn't my intention on being the head. You were more powerful anyways and that was what _you _wanted to do, not me."

Kokoro chuckled and continued on. "Well Okaa-san told me this when I was pregnant and you can clearly see it now that she's the reincarnation. Look." Kokoro pointed at Kikyo. "Tell me what you see."

"Your daughter."

Kokoro gave a small laugh and shook her head. "No, _look_. Focus all of you energy and try to look deeper. Remember what Okaa-san taught us about looking into the past?"

Midoriko sighed. "That takes a lot of engery."

"Just do it and you'll understand."

Midoriko did as told and focused all her concentration and energy into "looking" at Kikyo. After a few moments, images of Kikyo's past life as a miko entered her mind. Everything from the first meeting to the last breath was shown to Midoriko. Every emotion that the miko felt was shown through Midoriko.

Midoriko gasped. "W-what was that?" She said in a low voice. Small tears formulated in the corner of her eyes as she thought about the miko's last breath.

"Kyoko-san, the miko that protected the Shikon no Tama. She fell in love with a hanyou and so the two wanted to become humans, but you know what happened."

Midoriko gave a small nod as she wiped away the small tears. "So their wish…"

Kokoro nodded. "It's being carried out through Kikyo."

"I see."

"And I thought that since Kikyo is the reincarnation, wouldn't she have the same powers as Kyoko-san?"

"True, but maybe it's because the two wanted to become humans that she's a regular human now."

"Hm…possibly."

"Well besides that, how did you know about this in the beginning?"

"Okaa-san told me."

"How did she—"

"Okaa-san was really powerful and she wanted to see Kikyo's past life, just to see if she had an interesting life. Turns out she was the reincarnation of Kyoko-san." Kokoro paused. "Of course I didn't really believe it at the time, so after Kikyo was born I 'looked' at her and turns out Okaa-san was right."

"So that's why you always told her the story of the Goshinboku Tree!"

Kokoro nodded. "You finally caught on."

Midoriko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so who's the hanyou?"

"Isamu."

"Well, I meant his reincarnation."

Kokoro gave a teasing smile. "That…you'll have to figure it out yourself."

Midoriko gave an annoyed look. "Geez. You might as well just tell me."

"I'll just give you two hints. First, it's not Bankotsu."

Midoriko sighed. "Damn, I figured that enough, but damn, I wanted them two together."

Kokoro laughed. "And second, you met him before."

Midoriko's annoyed look came back. "I've met a lot of people in my life."

Kokoro giggled. "You'll know who he is once you see him again."

Midoriko rolled her eyes.

"Oh!"

Midoriko raised a brow.

"I have to go now. Keep taking care of them for me please." Kokoro gave a small smile and disappeared in thin air.

"Later Nee-chan." She said in a small voice.

"Oba-san?"

Midoriko turned to the voice and saw Kikyo there with a confused look.

"What are you doing here Oba-san?"

Midoriko's lips twitched. "I've been here this whole time!"

Kikyo tilted her head to the side. "Is that so?"

"Oi! How could you not have noticed that I've been here this whole time?" Midoriko yelled as she went off on her rants about being neglected.

Kikyo just laughed and nodded while saying "Sorry" and "Yes, yes" as she watched Midoriko's actions.

* * *

_Ringgg. Ringggg_.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kagome, wanna get some lunch?"_

"Inuyasha!" She answered in an enthusiastic voice. "Lunch? Hm…Sorry I can't, I already have plans with someone for lunch."

"_Keh, ditch them."_

"Inuyasha! I can't and WON'T do that!"

"_Keh, fine then."_

"Sorry," her voice filled with regret. "Next time alright?"

"_Sure."_

"I love you, bye." She said in a soft voice.

"…_Bye." Click._

Kagome sighed as she shut her phone close. _'He never was an affectionate person, but I wish he would just say it once in a while.'_

The sound of a bell was heard as Kagome walked into the small family café called Shoki.

"Welcome!" The staff greeted as she walked in.

"Over here." A cheerful voice said as Kagome looked around for her companion. She saw him and a wide grin appeared on her face as she walked towards the table.

"Sorry I'm late Hojo. The scene took longer than expected." She sat down and took off her sunglasses.

"It's alright, I ordered your drink, mocha frappe, your favorite." He gave Kagome a charming smile.

Kagome nodded. "Thanks."

"Alright I have your drinks sir." A young boy came with a mocha frappe and vanilla bean frappe. "I'm Kohaku, your waiter, is there anything else I could get you?" He asked as he set down the frappes.

"Yes, I'll have a ham and cheese croissant please." Hojo answered with a polite smile.

Kohaku noted that down his notepad. "And you Miss?" Kohaku looked at Kagome and his eyes immediately widened. "You're Higurashi Kagome!"

"…Yes…" She replied slowly.

"How cool! I met Inuyasha-san not long ago and here_ you _are!" Kohaku turned and took note of Hojo sitting across from her. "But…why are you with him? Where's Inuyasha-san?"

"Oh, well we decided to have lunch with different friends today." Kagome said with a small smile.

"I see…" He said slowly. "Well, what may I get for you ma'am?"

"I'll have a ham and cheese croissant as well."

Kohaku nodded. "Two ham and cheese croissants." He got a nod from the two. "Alright I'll be back soon." He had a polite smile and left.

Kagome sighed. _'Phew, that was close. Wait…why should I be sighing, it's not like I did anything bad.'_

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You gave a pretty deep sigh, you okay?" Hojo had a worried look.

"Oh, no, no, just ignore that." She gave a nervous laugh and turned red from embarrassment.

"Are you sure? You're turning red. Are you sick?" He leaned across the table and felt her forehead.

Kagome turned a deeper shade of red. _'He's so close.'_

"Kagome? Are you sure you're okay?"

She gave another nervous laugh. "I'm fine. Um…I'm just gonna go to the restroom really quick." Hojo nodded and she left.

She quickly closed the bathroom door behind her and put her purse on the sink counter as she looked at herself in the mirror. _'What's wrong with me? Only Inuyasha should be able to do that to me.'_ She splashed some cold water on her face and grabbed a paper towel to wipe away the water. She took another deep sigh, _'Am I…falling for Hojo? Oh no! I'm a cheater! I'm cheating! Horrible!" _

A knock was heard on the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!"

She took another sigh. "I'm not cheating. I'm not cheating. I'm not cheating. Alright, I'm good." She smiled to herself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

"You okay now?" Hojo asked with a worried look.

She gave a wide grin and nodded. "Yup!"

Hojo gave a charming smile. "That's wonderful, I was worried about you for a bit."

Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach when he gave her that smile. She could feel her cheeks slightly color as she gave him a soft smile and a loving look. "Thank you."

Hojo's cheeks slightly as well because he has never seen that expression on her face before. Hojo cleared his throat. "Um…the croissants are here! Let's dig in."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded and bit her croissant.

Hojo looked at her and chuckled.

"What?" She tilted her head in curiousity.

"You have a bread crumb on your face."

"Where?" She grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe away the bread crumb she couldn't see.

"No, to the left. Too far, to the right now. No, no here." Hojo reached across the table and grabbed the crumb and smiled. "There."

He looked at her eyes and the two stared at each other in silent trance, neither noticing how close they were to each other or how the space between them was decreasing.

A grumble was heard and they froze. Hojo and Kagome snapped out of their trance, both finally noticing how close they were. Hojo immediately moved back and cleared his throat. Both of them silently ate their lunch and snuck little glances at one another. Both of their faces were red as they took bites out of their croissants.

Moments later, they paid for their bill and left the café. Hojo walked with Kagome back to her filming set in an awkward silence. Kagome walked along side of Hojo as she was surrounded by her thoughts of what happened moments ago.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a sudden pull on her arm as she was pulled into an alley. "Wha—"

Lips came crashing onto hers as she froze. It was only for a second. Although it was merely for a second, Kagome couldn't help but feel that it was a natural feeling. It made her feel at ease, comfortable, _happy._

In the next second, silver hair and golden eyes flashed through her mind. Her eyes snapped opened as she pulled away. "Hojo…" She said slowly in a low voice.

His face turned red. "I'm sorry, I know you have a boyfriend and all, but I-I really like you. So—"

Kagome furiously shook her head. "No."

"What?" His crest fallen face almost broke her heart.

She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I have a boyfriend." She replied with a strain in her voice.

"I see..."

Kagome paused for a moment. "I'm sorry." If she didn't know any better, she could have swore she heard herself say that in a reluctant way.

* * *

"Hey, I brought lunch." Inuyasha said as he entered Kikyo's room.

"Rice and eggs?" Kikyo teased.

"Shut up. Katsu-don."

"Ooohhh."

"Thought so." Inuyasha smirked as he handed Kikyo her plate.

"Mmmm…This is my favorite. Thank you." Kikyo took a bite of her meal.

"Mhm."

"Mmmmm this is so good~" They both said in unison. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"We are very much alike aren't we?" Kikyo said.

The moment she said that, images went through Inuyasha and Kikyo's minds.

* * *

"_Hanyou, I know you're out there." The Miko said as she saw on top of a hill overlooking the village._

"_Stupid, know-it-all Miko." The Hanyou murmured as he came out from the bushes and sat a few feet from the Miko._

"_This is probably the first time we had a conversation where we didn't try to kill each other huh?" The Miko had a small smile on her lips._

"_Yeah and your point?" He raised a brow._

"_We're pretty alike."_

"_Huh?"_

"_We don't fit in with our society. No matter how much we want to fit in, we just can't." Her gave lowered a little as a hint of sadness showed through her eyes._

_The Hanyou's guard slowly lowered as his gaze softened at the Miko._

_The Hanyou sighed. "I guess it isn't that bad." The Miko gave his a questioning look. "I mean, if we weren't outsiders then we probably wouldn't have met…" His face turned a little pink. "I mean, like…I'm just saying it wasn't all that bad meeting you is all and…"_

_The Miko giggled and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you." She said in a small voice._

_He looked up at the sky in slight embarrassment.. "No problem Miko." _

"_Kyoko."_

"_Huh?"_

"_My name. It's Kyoko." She gave him a gentle smile._

_He grinned. "Isamu."_

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha sat in silence as they came back to reality.

"You…you saw that too right?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded. "What the hell does it mean though?" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure your yelling might bother other patients." A voice said from the doorway.

"Oba-san." Kikyo said as she saw Midoriko walk in.

"Who's your frie—" Midoriko let out a small gasp as she actually looked at Inuyasha for the first time.

"Oba-san? Are you alright?" Kikyo gave her a worried look.

'_It's Isamu.'_ Midoriko looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Midoriko cleared her throat. "No, it's nothing. Um, who's your friend Kikyo?"

"Oh, Obaa-san, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my Oba-san, Midoriko." Kikyo introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Midoriko gave a polite smile.

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose. "Uh huh, sure."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled.

"You little brat!" Midoriko yelled and hit him on the head. "Respect your elders!"

"Ow! Damn it, what's wrong with you?"

"Shut up!"

"Oba-san…" Kikyo sweat dropped as she saw the two arguing. "No matter how old one gets, kids will always be kids." She muttered to herself with a sigh.

Kikyo stared at the two with a soft smile. It was strange, the moment she had Inuyasha in sight; butterflies were in her stomach, a wide grin couldn't help but find its way to her lips, and her eyes would soften. It was strange. As if a natural feeling just took over her, something that she couldn't control.

* * *

_"That natural feeling, even till this day I can't explain it and I don't quite understand it. But I know, that it was something only you could make me feel. In our past as well, you were probably the only one that was able to make me feel this way."_

* * *

**Aright!**

**there's chapter 8! :d**

**hope you guys liked it~ super long, i know :/ I felt this chapter was kinda dragging :/  
**

**Okay and some might be like "wtf? why did you put the past lover's names a Isamu and Kyoko, when it should be Kikyo and Inuyasha?"**

**Wellll, i thought it would be confusing if i stuck it with Inuyasha and Kikyo's names and besides, there's a .000001% that someone will get the same name as their reincarnation :P**

4tomoyo4**: Yay, you got an account! :D ahaha i thought that was a cute part too :)**

Filmweb Polish Resistance/Anika**: Umm...what name do you wanna go by? o.O lol ahaha awesome, my story is being quoted x] lol**

summer bloom**: lol glad you liked it. Ummm no i don't loll**

Queen of the RED moon**: Thanks for liking it! :D and adding it! ^^ hmmm i was thinking more of a hexagon, because of Hojo ;] lol**

tatoo26**: haha i love their sarcastic talk as well. Me and my best friend do that all the time. And then we end up talking in circles LOL glad you liked the video! :) haha **

Midnight Hacker**: LOL okayyyy Kikyo means bellflower, to be specific, Chinese bellflower. Ummm so i was wondering where you got that idea from so i looked it up on google and...did you get that from urban dictionary? LOL because UD is just bs made by teens :) lol omggg you're printing this out! It's like over 30 pages! :O that's a lot of paper! i'm honored and all, but that's a lot of trees :O**

**Sorry my updates haven't been quick like *snap* that. But i'm really uber busy with testing right now _ FML with school**

**But i'll try to update soon!**

**tell me what you think! Hate it, love it, review it! :)**

**Have a happy mother's day! tell your mom i said that :D**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**_-sportiegrl out~_  
**


	9. Chapter 9: A Kind of Love

**It's been a while, but enjoy! _THE STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN STARTING WITH THIS CHAPTER.__  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Kind of Love**

"Hey Bankotsu, have you ever been in love?"

"What?" He raised a brow at his best friend. "Since when was my love life a topic of interest?"

"Geez." She gave a small pout, "just answer the question."

He chuckled and leaned forward, propping an elbow onto the bed to rest his chin in his palm. "Fine, fine. What exactly do you wanna know?"

"Have you ever been in love? Like, you wanna spend your whole life with someone. That kind of love."

"Of course. In fact, I still am."

Kikyo's jaw dropped. "What! With who? Why didn't you tell me! I want to meet her! Where is she?"

He laughed, "Calm down, calm down."

"Who is it?"

"You'll figure it out eventually. Just…not yet."

She pouted and turned away.

"Come on, none of that." He flashed a charming smile at her.

She snuck a small glance at him and quickly turned away once she saw the smile. Not _that_ smile. Anything but _that_ smile. It was the smile that she could never refuse. She sneaked another peek at him through the corner of her eyes. Yup, it was still there. She sighed, unfolding her arms and admitted defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll wait. Why do I need to wait anyways? I need to meet her so I can approve of her!"

"Because I haven't asked her out yet."

"Yet? So that means you haven't confessed?"

"Not yet. But I will eventually."

A furrow of confusion filled her brows. "How can you love her if you haven't even dated her yet?"

He pursed his lips in thought.

She watched as his eyes softened and lips curl upward as he finally thought of his reason.

He looked out with window, ready to recite everything in his mind. His eyes were soft and loving, remembering fondly why he was in love. "You just know them so well that you don't care about their faults or perks. You just care about _them_. No matter what they do to you, you can always find a way to forgive them. No matter how much she fucks up or how amazing she is, at the end of the day, it doesn't matter. Because by the end of the day, she's all I can think about. Whether she's mad, sad, happy, or whatever else—it doesn't matter. I still find her cute, cherish her, and love her. I'll do anything to make her happy. The way that her face lights up when she's extremely happy or the way she purses her lips and her nostrils flare, I love all of that about her. That's the kind of love I have for her."

Kikyo stared at him, rarely has she seen that expression on him when he was talking about or to someone other than herself. Her jaw clenched slightly. There was something in her that just didn't quite like the way he was talking about this unknown woman.

He locked eyes with her, the loving gaze still fresh on his features. "I would go through hell and back for her."

"When did you know?" Her tone was soft and quiet.

His smile grew fonder, "I just looked at her smiling face one day and was breathless. After that, I saw her crying. That's when I thought 'I would give anything to protect her. To never see her so heartbroken again, I'll do anything.'"

Her hands clenched the sheets slightly. A small lump grew in her throat as she clenched her jaw once again. Hesitantly, she reopened her mouth. "And…you love her?"

Their eyes were still locked. With a smile he replied softly, "Yeah."

She mustered a smile, "That's great. Then you should confess soon."

He scratched the back of his head, leaned back into his chair as he chuckled nervously. "One day."

_Ringg. Ringgggg._

"Ah, hold on." Bankotsu answered his phone. "Hello? Ah, right now? Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye." He sighed and grabbed his belongings. "I got called into work. I'll stop by later okay?"

"Okay." She flashed a small smile as he gave her a quick peck on the forehead and left. Her eyes saddened as a frown creased her lips. "I lied." She said quietly to herself. "Don't confess. Ever."

Her eyes widened seconds later, realizing what she just said. She clasped her cheeks and shut her eyes. "I can't believe I was thinking something like that.

Bankotsu, he deserves to be happy." She sighed loudly, flopping down to the bed. Her head hit the soft pillow as she sighed once more. "I wonder who she is…"

* * *

_I didn't understand my feelings. I was oblivious to everything. Why my heart dropped when he told me all of that, why it hurt to swallow, why the tears almost formed, or why I felt like punching the girl in the face. It was a terrible feeling, but it was _human_. _

* * *

"Hey! Wait!" Bankotsu shouted after the bus as it drove off. "Shit!" He kicked the curb and muttered under his breath. Not long after cursing the bus out, he started running. Speeding down the street, block after block, he quickly turned the corner, not noticing the brown haired woman around the corner.

"Ouch!" She shouted when making contact with the ground.

"Shit! I'm really sorry about that. I was in a hurry for work." He knelt down before her, helping her collect her belongings. "Here, I think I got everything." He gave a childish grin.

Her hazel eyes met his as a small blush crept upon her cheeks. "Th-thank you."

He nodded, "no problem. It was my fault anyways. Least I could do is help." He offered her a hand and helped her up. "Are you okay though? You took a nasty fall."

Her blush deepened at the mention of her embarrassing fall. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." She flashed a small smile.

"That's good. Well, I really have to go. Once again, I'm really sorry. Later!"

"Wait!" She quickly grabbed his hand, beckoning him from leaving.

"Uh…yes?"

"Um…" She quickly released his hand and cast her eyes away, feeling even more embarrassed about what she jut did. She couldn't believe she even did that in the first place!

"Miss?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and blurted out the first thing on her mind. "Hitomiko!"

"Huh?" He raised a confused brow.

"Hitomiko. Nonomiya Hitomiko. That's my name. But you can call me Hitomi for short." A nervous smile graced her lips.

"Oh." He chuckled, "Banryuu Bankotsu."

She gave a shy nod.

"Well, I really have to go now. Bye Hitomi." And once again, he took off.

"Ah, bye Bankotsu!" She shouted after him.

He gave a quick turn over his shoulder and flashed a small grin as he ran off. Her face flushed with embarrassment. She turned and walked onward with a wide smile as she hummed a happy tune.

* * *

_Slowly but surely, more and more characters were getting added to our story. Whether they were antagonists or protagonists were still a mystery. But eventually, the pages would unfold._

* * *

**Hello! How's every one doing? Sorry it's been a LONG while. Just wanted to say, Happy Holidays. Well, the festivities start next week, but it doesn't hurt to start early! **

**You may have noticed from the summary, but if you didn't, I'm rewriting the story starting at chapter 9. :) I was looking through the chapters and thought to myself "what was I thinking?" You all said the past chapters were good and were happy with them. But honestly, they weren't anywhere up to par with the type of story I wanted to write. **

**And so, this chapter was born. Hope this is better than before! **

**Thanks for being patient. *heart***

**_-sportiegrl~_  
**

**_p.s. other stories will be updated soon. Plus a new one for all you Sesshomaru x Kikyo fans out there. ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Rivals in Love

**Chapter 10: Rivals in Love**

_Love. When does one notice that he or she is in love? When do they realize that the a single individual is THE one? When does the signal in your head go off and tell you, "hey! You're in love with this person!" Someone you're with every day, how do you know when you're in love with them? Well, I'll tell you._

* * *

Kagura watched from the door as the sunlight shined on Sesshomaru's sleek silver hair tied back in a high ponytail. Surprisingly, he was one of the few people she knew who could pull off the long hair look. His brows furrowing as he read over the documents in his hands.

"Knock, knock."

Sesshomaru looked up from his papers and gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

Her heels clacked with each step as she approached his desk. "Coffee? They just brewed a new pot so I figured you might want a cup."

"And you thought right," he tossed the papers onto the desk and grabbed the cup. "Thanks."

"So just to remind you, you have a meeting at two thirty pm with the Vice President of Tokyo Bank in conference room."

"Reschedule it."

Kagura raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"I said, reschedule it." He stood from his chair and made his way to the full body mirror attached to the left wall in the office. He smoothed over his hair, making sure his ponytail was high and neatly secured.

"Hm…" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "and the reason would be…?"

"None of your business." He replied calmly while smoothing over his suit.

"Meeting someone important?" There was a hint of jealousy, but not enough for him to catch. Well, it's not like he was paying attention to her at the moment anyways for him to notice any jealousy.

"Again, _none_ of your business." This time, he shot Kagura a stern glare through the mirror.

"Well, as your _personal_ assistant, it _is_ my business." She retorted back, raising a high brow, giving him a warning look.

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued to look himself over in the mirror. He fixed his cuffs, repeatedly buttoning and unbuttoning his jacket, and adjusted his tie.

"Well considering that you're adjusting your tie, which you only do when you're trying to impress someone—I might add, it seems like you're meeting someone _really_ important."

His gaze stayed on his reflection, ignoring Kagura to the best of his abilities.

She rolled her eyes at her boss. He could be such a spoiled brat sometimes.

Sesshomaru turned around. "Kagura. I said to reschedule my meeting with the Vice President of Tokyo Bank because I don't want a meeting with the Vice President. I want a meeting with the _President_ of Tokyo Bank. I wanted a meeting scheduled with Tokyo Bank to discuss future financial dealings. And if I'm gonna discuss my company's future with an outsider, it's gonna be with the guy on top, not his left overs. _My _company is at stake, so I want the best of the best. Got it?"

Kagura pressed her lips and let out a guilty exhale, "yes boss."

He readjusted his tie just once more and headed for the door. "Oh, and Kagura?"

"Yes, boss?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her from over his right shoulder. "I actually am meeting someone important." He smirked and walked off. "Don't forget to shut the door on your way out."

Her jaw dropped. "I knew it! Ugh, and you made me feel all guilty! Jerk-boss! It's that girl, isn't it!" She called at him as he strode down the hall.

* * *

Hitomi clasped her hands behind her back as she stood on the corner of the block. She looked left and right, hoping to see Bankotsu—the current object of her affection—walking or jogging up the street. Her cheeks reddened as she daydreamed of their hopeful encounter. It's been a few weeks since they've met and she hasn't stopped thinking of him since. But unfortunately, they haven't met since that fateful day. She let out a deep sigh, counting the minutes until—

"…Hitomi…?"

She whipped her head to the left, facing the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened in surprise and lit up in delight.

"Hitomi, right? Unless I got the wrong person then—"

"You're right!" A wide grin plastered on her face.

Bankotsu chuckled, "I thought it was you. Do you remember me? From what I remember, we met a few weeks ago."

"Y-y-yes!" She said shyly. "Bankotsu, right?"

He grinned, "yeah. So what brings you here?"

"Uh...um…nothing much. Ju-just shopping…I guess." She tried playing off as coolly as possible.

"Oh, that's cool. Well," he checked the time on his cell, "I'm gonna go. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"W-wait!" She grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Um…yes?"

"Uh…"

"…"

"…"

"Hitomi?"

"…Y-yes?"

"You're still holding my arm…" Bankotsu awkwardly answered back.

"Ah!" She immediately let go, "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!"

Bankotsu chuckled lightly, "it's okay. But…what did you want?"

"Um…" she looked down at her twirling fingers, "do you want to get l-l-lunch?"

"Oh."

She looked up at him with saddened eyes. "Oh?"

"Well, I'm supposed to meet someone right about now."

"Oh." She cast her eyes away.

Bankotsu mentally sighed. She looked as if she was about to cry. Why was he so weak to crying? Why? "Um, you know. Just give me a minute to call my friend and let her know I can't make it and we'll grab something to eat. Alright?"

Hitomi's face immediately lit up and a wide grin set on her face as she nodded in excitement. "Okay!"

* * *

"Do we _have_ to be here?"

"Stop whining Inuyasha. We're gonna have lunch with Kikyo and that's final." Kagome said as they travelled through the hospital halls.

"You know, I don't mind having lunch, but _why_ with her? What if I just wanted lunch—us two only." He groaned and crossed his arms.

"Aw, that's sweet. But aside from that, why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her. She's cool sometimes, but most of the time she's snarky and a smartass."

"That's because you're a dumbass." A stoic voice retorted.

"Hi Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted with a smile.

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement.

Inuyasha growled, "asshole."

"Retard."

"Bastard!"

"Good for nothing."

"You know wha—"

"Enough, Inuyasha! Both of you! We're about five steps from Kikyo's room, so no more fighting!"

"Yes." The two brothers muttered unwillingly in unison.

"Good afternoon!" Kagome called as she peeked her head into Kikyo's bedroom.

Kikyo looked up from her notebook and immediately placed it under her bed, welcoming the three into her room with a soft smile. "Good afternoon."

"We've come to pick you up for lunch." Kagome grinned and gave her a peace sign.

"Actually," Sesshomaru interrupted, "I was planning on taking her to lunch myself."

Inuyasha's arms were still crossed—left over right. His left hand clenched his right sleeve, his brows twitched into a furrow, and his lips pressed tightly together. But this jealously and anger only lasted a mere few seconds. It took him a few seconds, but Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his sudden trance of jealousy. He did a quick headshake and his hand unclenched. _'The heck is going on…'_ Luckily for him, no one noticed his behavior.

"Well, I was supposed to have lunch with Bankotsu, but he called just now and said he had to cancel." Kikyo informed them.

"So…who do you wanna have lunch with?" Kagome asked.

"Why don't we all just have lunch together?" Kikyo suggested.

Kagome's face instantly lit up, "we can double!" She squealed in excitement and clasped her hands together.

Sesshomaru nodded, "that's fine…I guess."

"Sure." Inuyasha said blandly. Not like his opinion would matter, the girl always win in decision making.

"Well, I'll go get ready and then we'll leave." Kikyo smiled and shooed her friends into the hall.

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo walked the streets of Tokyo, laughing and talking as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha trailed silently behind them.

"Yeah, so I went to the pool with some friends from work the other day and I was wearing a bikini. And at the pool, there were water slides, so of course, I wanted to go on the slides. But let me remind you, I had on a _bikini_."

"Oh, no. Don't tell me…" Kikyo's jaw dropped slightly in anticipation.

Kagome pressed her lips together, inhaled a deep breath, gave slow nod, and exhaled. "Yup. I went down the slide, my top-knot untied, and bam! I flashed _everyone_. It was so embarrassing!"

Kikyo threw her head back in laughter, "I can't believe that actually happened!"

"Seriously, right! Well, moral of the story, always double check your bikini top before going down a water slide."

"That's so sad, but so funny. Sorry, ha-ha!"

Kagome chuckled and looked back at the brothers behind them. "Oh, they're always so emo-ish."

"Emo-ish?"

"You know, quiet, brooding, 'I hate the world'."

Kikyo looked back at them as well, with a small grin. "You're right," she said with a chuckle.

"So exactly where are we eating?" Sesshomaru questioned with his usual monotone voice.

"Italian?" Kagome suggested.

"Ramen?" Kikyo suggested.

"I vote ramen!" Inuyasha shouted eagerly.

"No need to shout, little brother. Idiot."

"What did you just say, asshole!"

"Okay, okay." Kagome stepped between the two with her hands up in defense. "Let's just eat ramen, okay?" She said with a nervous smile.

"Oh! I know a good ramen place. It's mine and Bankotsu's favorite ramen place, I've been craving it for the longest time."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Alright Kikyo, lead the way."

* * *

"So this is your favorite ramen place?" Hitomi browsed around the restaurant, admiring the family type atmosphere.

"Yup, this is the only place I go to for ramen."

"Really? You won't go anywhere else?"

Bankotsu shook his head.

Hitomi chuckled, "interesting."

"Hm…" Bankotsu raised a brow and kept his eyes on her.

Hitomi blushed deeply, "w-what is it?"

"You're not stuttering as much as before."

"O-oh." She put her hands on her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just that—"

"It…it's okay." She gave him an embarrassed smile. "It just takes me a little while to get used to someone and not stutter."

"Ohhh. Okay." Bankotsu grinned. "It's no problem. Just an observation. I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

She chuckled, "it's perfectly fine." Hitomi looked up, past the handsomely tanned man sitting across the booth from her. She couldn't help but notice the tall, pretty, fair skinned woman staring at them with her lips slightly ajar. Was that Higurashi Kagome? Why was she staring at them? Wait, but the woman behind her also looked like Higurashi Kagome. And is that Tessaiga Inuyasha? It had to be, he was the only one, other than his brother, that had silver hair. _And_ his brother was there too! But still, why was that woman staring at them? Hitomi leaned in towards Bankotsu and whispered, "don't look now, but I'm pretty sure Higurashi Kagome, Tessaiga Inuyasha, and Tessaiga Sesshomaru are here right now!" She gave a soft squeal.

"Oh, okay." Bankotsu was about to turn his head.

"Oh!"

He stopped his head turned and stared at Hitomi with an eyebrow raise. "Oh…what?"

"And this girl that looks _exactly_ like Higurashi Kagome is staring at us. Do you think she's secretly her twin sister or something?" Hitomi squealed some more with excitement. It wasn't everyday that she was able to see celebrities, not to mention—the _hottest_ stars in Tokyo! "And get this, she's been staring at us the whole time. Weird, right? Do you think that maybe we're sitting in their booth or something?"

"Uh, did you say there's a girl that looks like Higurashi Kagome here?" Bankotsu said with a slight hesitation.

"Yup!"

"Bankotsu?" Kikyo called out softly from behind him.

"Oh boy…" He muttered to himself and turned around. "Hey Kikyo." He gave her a nervous grin.

Her brows furrowed and lips frowned. "I thought you were busy? _Working?_"

* * *

_It's when you feel threatened, when there's a possibility that someone might steal them away from you._

_...There's always a rival in love._

* * *

**Thanks for being patient everyone! I actually had this written months ago, but my laptop hard drive crashed and the chapter was erased...so I had to rewrite it. And...this is the best I could do. :'( **

**And thank you everyone for the new adds & favorites & reviews! **

**_Love, _**

**_sportiegrl _**


End file.
